Mama and Papa
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: A tale of Warbler Records and how it will come to be. Inspired by and using the characters of Eraman's Brother-Wes-Verse with everyone's Mama and Papa xxx Please review and enjoy
1. Preface

Preface

Mark Connors sat in his home office editing together a music video before saving his work and reclining back to stretch in his seat. The door opened and his friend and work partner Jerry Jonston entered carrying two take away cups of coffee. "You done?" The Asian asked, he was around 180cm or 5ft 10inches tall, has black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing his glasses, something he did on the rare occasion his new contacts hadn't arrived or he felt lazy. This morning it was down to a postal strike and a delay in the delivery.

"Just finished, thanks. Say hi to Ma for me?"

"She said hi and get out of the office for a chat once in a while," Mark laughed at Ma's remarks. While putting a video together he would spend up to three days in his office.

"She says that but we both know she means show her the video first." The dark skinned man of 220cm or 7ft 2.5inches laughed as he sipped the fresh hot coffee. "What time is it?"

"Just past 6 the boys will be up soon." Jerry said looking at his watch. "I took care of the morning coffee for the older ones, its in the travel mugs and by their beds. You are going to go lay down because non of the little ones like it when you're the walking undead in the morning, I'll send someone to wake you before they leave."

"But-"

"No arguments Mark. Go." Finishing his coffee with a grumble Mark managed to get to his room and hit the sheets before he was dead to the world.


	2. The Bridesmaid and the Idiot

Chapter 1

Dalton was a home for boys with nowhere to go. The founders, Jerry Jonston and Mark Connors had both grown up with carer Arthur Carmichael as their guardian and teacher, despite having perfectly capable parents at home. The man had no family of his own and so raised the two boys like he would have his sons. After College the pair went into business together, creating Warbler Records. Carmichael allowed them to turn the top floor of his home into a studio and recording space with offices while he went on to take in another three boys: Joseph, Bastian and Scott aged 9, 12 and 14. The oldest, Bastian and youngest, Scott were brothers.

One day while Bastian was having a guitar lesson from Jerry, Mark took a call from a client who was struggling to find the right voice for backing when he overheard Bastian singing. Things took off from there. The record was a hit and the boys moved their studio to a downtown location so there weren't strangers constantly going through Arthur's house. Arthur meanwhile, was not doing so well. If it hadn't been for Mark and Jerry he would have never made it as long as he had with Cancer, but now in his last weeks he saw that Mark and Jerry would do good things with the future of the boys and the home. He left them everything, silently slipping away in his sleep.

One year later they were invited to a wedding so they took a 'family' vacation to Sweden. That's where Jerry met Emma. A boy they had met in College had invited them to his wedding. Kim, a boy from their Business and Enterprise class was getting married to Emma's sister and she had been forced into a dress, making one miserable bridesmaid. At the reception the miserable girl seemed to disappear. Jerry was carrying some soda back to their table when someone knocked into him, cursing in Swedish as the soda drenched her clothes. The girl stared in shock, "are you kidding me?"

Jerry apologized but his thoughts trailed off when he came face to face with a tall girl with short dark sandy hair... who was covered in soda. "I'm so sorry," was all he could say, "here, let me," gently taking her wrist he helped her out of the puddle of drink, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," she said, a little irritated by his constant apology. "I'm Emma."

"Jerry and I'm s-"

"Sorry I know." She said placing a hand over his mouth. "I should go change, but maybe i'll see you later."

"Yeah, um great, I mean well we are at the wedding and al-"

"Yeah, later Jerry." She said turning and walking back to where her spare, spare clothes were. Jerry walked over and sat beside Bastian and Mark looked up to take some drinks only to see there were none.

"I'm such an idiot," he said holding his head in his hands and resting his elbows on the table.

"I won't argue, but what did you do this time?"

"You know that bridesmaid?"

"The one you never stopped staring at," Mark smirked and Jerry glared.

"Yes, her, I just spilled the soda on her."

"Ooo," Mark chuckled. "You are an idiot." Jerry glared again and Bastian laughed. "I'll get the drinks, you try and stay out of trouble," the last part was aimed at Jerry rather than Bastian. Later in the night Scott was sleeping in Jerry's lap and as he ran his fingers soothingly through the child's brown hair, he'd been napping for about an hour but the kid was adamant he wanted to stay. Rubbing his eyes he shook the sleep from his mind, looking to Jerry with his blue eyes he pushed off his lap and scampered off with a cheeky smile. Jerry chuckled then jumped as a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"This seat taken?" He looked up to see Emma stood there, in a different outfit.

"Um, no, here, sit, um, shouldn't you be sat at the main table?"

"The Best Man's date took my seat in my absence," she shrugged sitting beside him.

"Well, nobody has been sat there all night, all yours." He smiled and then realised how stupid he just sounded. Emma simply laughed at him. Mark watched from a distance ordering more sodas, smiling, maybe Jerry had done the impossible, one thing he said he'd never do. He'd found someone.

Over the next three years the boys company grew into a big success, as did their home for boys. They proceeded to take in more boys, mainly teenagers. Four more to be exact, three of them loved to sing and they all sang together in the studio, just playing about, Jerry and Mark would smile and secretly hit record. The boys were all really good the six of them together. The oldest one, Reed Morgan approached Jerry to ask if he could teach them how to sing a capella. Taken back at first he agreed and the six boys got into it quickly, learning as quick as Jerry did himself. Another thing that grew was the nature of Jerry and Emma's relationship. Since they met they had regular texts, emails, phone and Skype calls before Jerry asked her out after just over a year. She recently moved to the states after finishing University, and stayed with the boys. She loved the boys and what Jerry and Mark did. The house felt like one big family, something she was used to, Emma had one younger sister but five older siblings.

In the main office in the house, which had been moved to the basement as the sound quality was better, there were two walls. You see, Emma, sure she helped with the boys and stuff but the reporters were all over Mark and Jerry often and but not always, mistook the close brotherly relationship for romance. Emma found it quite amusing, as did most of the boys, whom began calling them 'Mama' and 'Papa' rather than Jerry and Mark. Jerry didn't mind so much until he realised he was 'Mama'. Emma just told him to go with it as he was the more motherly in how he took care of them more then Mark who did more of the phone and paperwork side of business. In the office they had two walls. Both of them held framed news articles about their company or whenever one of the boys records went on sale. Currently there were 8 boys living with the three adults. But the wall never failed to make any of them laugh. One wall held the articles that refered the the pair as a couple, the other did not, it didn't take a genius to work out which wall held more frames.

Jerry woke Emma a little later, much to her relief. She was finished work for the Summer, having found a suitable job as a teacher in a local elementary school but hated having a routine broken by over-sleeping too much. Mark and Jerry were currently in the workings of releasing a new mixed album for a children's charity, with all of the boys taking a lead with at least one song, doing a group number for the bonus track.

Jerry and Emma made breakfast for the boys while Mark caught up on lost sleep from working late. At 12 Jerry sent the youngest two boys, aged 5 and 7 to jump on his bed to wake him up. Bastian opened the front door to take the garbage out when he froze, dropping the bag. "Umm, Emma?" He called kneeling by a weaved basket full of what seemed rags.

"What is it Bastian? Are the paparazzi back?"

"No, but I think you should get Jerry from the office."

"Wh-" Emma cut off, having come to investigate and finding the 17 year old holding a tiny Asian baby.

"There's a note," he held it out to her. "It's addressed to-"

_"Jerry!"_


	3. Broken Sneakers Late nights and Mama!

Chapter 2

Emma cooled off after Jerry read the note. Jerry's sister, whom he hadn't seen since his childhood had had this baby. She wrote she had been raped and her husband ordered her to get rid of the child conceived which he had recently found out about, having been out of the country on business for the last year. The baby was one month old and had been named Wesley Montgomery, after his mother's mother's maiden name. Jerry didn't have the heart to change it.

"So, we're keeping him?" Mark asked.

"I can't just throw him out, he's a baby and besides, what's the difference from when we take in other boys?"

"He's a baby, we've never had a kid younger then 4 when Isaac arrived last October."

"He's also my family. My parents shipped me off to Carmichael, his father shipped him off to me, I can't abandon him Mark."

"You're not, but Jonston, you think I'm getting up in the night? You got another thing coming," he grinned and hugged Jerry around the baby. Emma, still a bit in shock agreed to him staying, she knew how much this meant to Jerry. Mark went back to work and Jerry laid the sleeping boy back in the basket he'd arrived in. Emma had moved to watch out of the glass patio doors to the older boys playing on the lawn. Jerry silently stepped beside her, hugging her to his chest.

"Are you OK with this?"

"I know how much this means to you Jerry, I know it will be hard and everything, but I know you're a good parent, you're great with the boys." As if to proof a point Isaac ran in and hugged Jerry, reaching to be lifted.

"Hey buddy, try keep it down, the new kid's asleep, what's up?"

"My sneaker broke."

"Broke?" Emma lifted Isaac's foot to see the sole of his sneaker partially detached.

"Well he has had them since before he was dropped off, he needs new ones anyway." Jerry said. "And Wesley needs a few things too. I think it's a day for shopping." Mark said he would watch the others while they went shopping for Wesley and Isaac. One problem arose. Wesley needed a car seat. They couldn't take him in the car and hold him, but Emma had an idea. Their neighbours had a toddler who had recently outgrown his seat. Emma was good friends with the neighbour so asked if they could borrow the seat, readily the woman agreed, she was in full support of what Mark, Jerry and Emma did for the boys. Emma drove to the mall and they went first to get Isaac his new sneakers then they headed to the baby store. It was half full of expecting mothers and bored looking fathers-to-be. Approaching one of the shop assistants, explaining the situation. The young boy seemed happy to help them finding all the items little Wesley needed, including, clothes, diapers and even the best recommended brand of formula milk. Before going home they treated Isaac to an ice cream for not moaning and whining the whole time they were out.

At home Mark, Bastian and Brad, who was 16 moved the baby things to Jerry and Emma's room. Jerry fed and winded him before laying him in the crib and taking the baby monitor with him incase Wesley began to cry, heading to the office. He had 8 awaiting emails regarding the CD release. Everything was on schedule for the release. When he retreated from the office he found Bastian holding and rocking Wesley on his shoulder.

"Why's he up?"

"Emma just fed him; I said I could wind him because the younger kids need feeding before bed." Bastian said.

"Want me to take over?"

"Nah, it's OK, I got it, you look tired, you should eat and drink something first."

"Thanks Bas." Jerry smiled, making his way to help Emma in the kitchen. Mark returned from his meeting in time for dinner where Wesley was laid on a blanket with some toys hanging over him on a playmat. They ate with their meals in their laps, a family movie on the screen.

Wesley's first night would be one they would never forget. He cried and cried, but would not sleep for Jerry or Emma. "He's a month old. He's used to his mother and her ways."

"Guys," Bastian yawned, "It's three AM why won't he sleep?" The teenager was tired and he had a soccer game the next day. Well, more of a tournament.

"We aren't his mother. He knows her scent, her voi- Bastian, weren't you singing to him earlier?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do wit-"

"Sing for him, sing a lullaby or something."

"Jerry it's late."

"Please, this may be our only way of getting him to sleep." Jerry was at his wits end, they needed to get Wesley to sleep.

"Fine," he gave in. "Hey Wesley,  
_"There is a castle on a cloud,_  
_I like to go there in my sleep,_  
_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of toys,_  
_There are a hundred boys and girls,_  
_Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,_  
_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_  
_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_  
_She says "Wes, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,_  
_I know a place where no one cries,_  
_Crying at all is not allowed,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud."_

Wesley was sleeping in Bastian's arms, Bastian relieved handed him to Jerry and grumbled his sleepy 'goodnight's' before moving to his own room and collapsing on his bed.

The next morning Jerry, Bastian and some of the boys went in the minivan to the Soccer tournament. "Bastian what's with you kid? You look about to drop?"

"There's a new baby, he missed his mommy last night." Bastian grumbled. He loved the baby, and was protective, but late nights would not become a habit, he refused. Well, in his head.

"OK kid, take five then you're up."

Bastian's team won the tournament, and when he got home instead of celebrating or showering he dropped onto his bed and snored for the next five hours until Emma woke him for supper.

About a month after Wesley's arrival the baby was more settled and could be easily put to bed at night. The month past soon and there was a concert being put on by a family. Everyone had a ticket, even Wesley who should sleep through the whole thing. Jerry had told the boys about a new placement coming to them. The boy, as old as Isaac was named Austin Diaz. The small Latino boy was under too much pressure from his parents who Jerry had 'agreed' to train the boy to the standard of his family. Of course what would happen would be Austin would be given the life of a normal kid and the sad truth was his parents would forget his existence from their small world of perfection.

The arrival of Austin did bring the predicament of the boy's nightmares. Jerry, Emma and Mark were often up at least once a night to console the screaming, terrified boy. Though by day he seemed no different or any less happy then the other children. One thing they noticed was he became very close to Isaac. The two children got on very well and so Emma suggested they have a mini slumber party as a private experiment. That night she tucked the two boys into Isaac's room, reading them the next chapter of 'Alice In Wonderland.'

"Good night boys."

"Night mom." Isaac smiled.

"Night Emma," Austin said nervously. He'd only been there a week and so felt uncomfortable calling the strange lady 'mom.'

All night Emma lay awake, even when Jerry woke to console Wesley, she listened through the wall. There was silence, even when the Nightmare Hour struck, nothing. Yes. Emma was a genius. The next day she proposed her idea to Jerry who agreed without hesitation. As much as he loved the kid, getting up for Wesley was tiring enough.

Seven months later, the process of recording was again underway in the Dalton House. Emma was cooking French Toast, Mark was reading the paper, Jerry was trying to calm down Austin and Isaac while Bastian fed Wesley. Bastian was also trying to get him to say 'mom' and 'dad' which he almost had. "Say mom-ma," he encouraged and there came a small reply.

"Ma-ma."

"Say again?"

"Mama."

"Emma! He said momma." Emma walked over smiling, her hands open to hug the baby when he reached... towards Jerry and called out loudly:

"Mama!" The room froze. All had heard loud and clear what the toddler had called out.

"No, I don't think he wants me," there was more silence, which slowly was invaded by hand covered sniggers. The silence was soon completely shattered with hysterical laughter from Emma, Mark and Bastian, followed by the other boys. Jerry remained frozen. "Mama!" The toddler whined loudly and he went to pick him up.

"Who's behind this? Bastian?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I swear," he laughed.

"Em?"

"Don't look at me darling." She clutched the side of the counter to stay upright.

"Mark?"

"Guilty," he grinned.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, look at it this way, that was his first word. His first word was you."

"His first word was-"

"Mama!" Wesley called happily from Jerry's arms.


	4. Kids in Alleys

Chapter 3

Wesley's first birthday was looming and Mark had volunteered to pick the main gift up. It was raining heavily, Austin and Isaac were in bed with flu, Wesley was taking most of Jerry's time and Jerry had to keep the other boys entertained while Emma looked after the sick children. He drove through the streets, the rain coating his windshield constantly. As he waited for the traffic lights to change he saw something small, but human run into an alley. Years of parenting making him know better than to ignore his gut he stepped into the rain, locked his car and followed into the alley. "Hello?" Now, Mark was a big guy and could take care of himself but even he got nervous when going into dark alleys. "Hello? Is anyone there? I promise; I won't hurt you." He said clearly. Hearing a whimper he whipped his head around to the sound as a garbage can lid clattered and splashed in the puddles. Using the dim light from his phone he identified a small child, a boy who's brown hair lay plastered to his face which was terror-struck as he shivered. A sneeze came from behind him and another small boy with darker skin and hair with big eyes stood beside him. "Hey, are you guys OK?" The smaller first boy shrank back into the other. "Come here, I won't hurt you. I want to help, look, I help kids," he showed them a photo of the whole family from Christmas just past. "I can help you, me and my friends there, Emma and Jerry, but the boys call him 'Mama' I think you'll like it there. You'll get fed and you won't sneeze or be cold." The smaller boy edged forward but the taller held tightly. "I promise," he said softly. The smaller boy looked to the other who stared at Mark, eventually nodding his head. Smiling Mark held out a hand which both boys just stared at. Sighing Mark took off his jacket, placing it around the two boys, taking them to his car. In the back seat they fell asleep.

At the house Mark woke the older seeming boy before realizing the smaller was out cold. Picking him up he extended a hand to the other who blankly stared. On the porch he dug in his pocket for his key before deciding he'd left it in the car and knocking. Brad answered. "Whoa, here, Mark," he took the smaller boy and the other looked horrified until Mark laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, the spare room beside mine, let's set it up, get them some dry clothes, some food and sleep. Can you clean them up?"

"Sure." Mark set up the room while Brad bathed the two small boys. They were more wet then dirty from the rain so it didn't take long. Seeing how small they were Mark found some of Isaac and Austin's older clothes for them to wear and a new pair of pjs each from the emergency stock they had at hand. Despite it being late he took them to the kitchen with Brad, heated up some milk and made the two boys toast with jam. It was better than nothing and if anything the boys needed sleep. They had yet to say a word as Mark and Brad tucked the pair into the same bed as they refused to be separated. Mark did his nightly rounds to check all the boys were in their rooms and the younger ones in bed. When he came to Austin and Isaac's room he couldn't suppress a smile. Emma was lounging back against the headboard, sleeping, with the two small boys curled up to her sides, an open book of _Pippi Longstocking _a book series she had from her childhood in Sweden. She'd been reading it to them since they finished _Alice in Wonderland_. Smiling he moved her so her neck would not ache, ruffled the boy's hair and covered them with the blanket. Closing the door he checked next door for Jerry to find him asleep, Wesley curled up on his chest. Taking the baby he pressed a kiss to his thick dark hair and laid him in the crib where he began to happily but sleepily suck on his thumb and fist.

The following morning Mark woke at five to find the two boys from the night before awake and staring at the wall in their room. He spent an hour trying to get them dressed before leading them downstairs. They needed medical attention but they looked ready to drop if they didn't eat.

"What do you two like to eat?" He asked them. "Pancakes?" They shared a blank look. "Cereal?" Again nothing. "Do you two know what that is?" They shook their heads. "OK, let's try pancakes." As he cooked the two little boys watched with dark and tired eyes. Around 6:15 he heard Jerry stumble through the house, Wesley gurgling happily in his arms. He walked into the kitchen and began heating the baby porridge, sitting Wesley in his chair. It took his tired mind roughly five minutes to register the attendance of the two other children. A further 2 to realize, it wasn't anybody he knew.

"Mark," he said staring. "Who's this?"

"I found them last night, in the rain, in an alley, they need a Dr if anything but I think some decent food could do them the world of good." Mark said.

"OK then," Jerry said a little freaked out. Mark usually kept his distance with new arrivals and rarely if ever cooked. As far as he was concerned, whoever these boys were, they could stay. Mark took them to the hospital to be checked over at a decent hour and Jerry made breakfast for the other boys with help from Brad and Bastian. Bastian dropped breakfast and medicine for Emma, Isaac and Austin before getting ready for school. It was his Senior year and he had applied to the Philadelphia College of Arts. He loved art, music and acting. But at the same time he didn't want to leave, he loved helping look after the kids and Wesley especially. The kid had grown on him. But the one he'd miss most would be Scott. His little brother. All of his brothers.

Jerry placed Wesley in his playpen in his and Mark's office turning on his laptop and checking his email. Nothing. Bastian had driven the older kids to school, Emma and the two smaller boys were quarantined, Mark was at the hospital and they were between albums. Leaning back he swiveled his chair and face the baby. "Know who we haven't seen in a while?"

"Mama."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Ma, come on, let's pay a visit." Scooping the child into his arms he settled him in the stroller, texting Emma to see if she wanted anything he set off out of the door.

The door of the coffee shop hit the bell and the woman behind the counter looked up with a smiled. "There's two of my boys," she said, running straight by Jerry she picked up the giggling baby who cried out with glee.

"Ma! Ma!"

"Upstaged by a kid," Jerry muttered playfully.

"Jerry, I did not see you there," she placed a kiss on his cheek. Smiling he shook his head as Ma took the baby with her. "Now where is your papa today?"

"Hey!"

"Jerry, you know you'll always be-"

"Mama!"

"The cutie knows and where's Emma?"

"Austin and Isaac are sick."

"My poor babies," she said sadly. Jerry sat and read while Ma cooed over Wesley until he tired out from playing. Placing him back in stroller he fell willingly to sleep and Jerry enjoyed a final coffee before getting Emma's favourite pastry and cookies for the boys and Mark. Back in his office, Wesley again awake and active in the playpen Jerry found himself looking at the wall that referred to him and Mark as a couple. Something about one of the articles caught his eye.

A man on a mission Jerry loaded up the internet on his laptop, searching for the newspaper date and edition the clipping had come from. There, just below them in the next article, from six months ago were pictures of the two children from the kitchen this morning. He searched for anything about their disappearance he could find. To start with he wanted their names. The taller one, with tanned skin was apparently name Nathan Newland and the other smaller boy Mitch Magnuson. Their parents had left them with a sitter to go on a weekend away then never came back. The sitter had been arrested on suspicion of murder but bodies were never found and she was released. He waited for Mark to return, not wanting to call in case he was driving. He sat in the lounge, playing with Wesley when the front door opened, but it was just Bastian and the kids. Bastian sat on the floor, tickling Wesley. "Mark back yet?"

"Not yet, I need to get dinner started, can yo-"

"Watch the kids, make sure homework gets done and babysit?"

"You're good kid."

"I know, just, don't call me a kid Jerry."

"Fine, Bas."

"Thanks."


	5. Secure Talk

Chapter 4

Mark was tired.

He and the boys had been at the hospital all day, both refusing to leave him and each other. Finally they had been discharged with specific diet sheets to help them gain a little weight and they had check-ups once a month. They had yet to extract a name from the two boys and hoped Mark would be able to.

Helping them out of the car the pair went straight to the room they stayed in the night before, to be alone. Mark let them be, it wasn't fun having Drs poking and sticking needles in you all day, he figured they needed some space. In the office he found Jerry reading something on his laptop, the baby sprawled out sleeping in his playpen. "Jerry?"

"Two minutes, I think I found the boys."

"What do you mean?"

"Here." He turned the screen. There on the screen was a picture of two families, business families making a deal, stood at the front were the two little boys from the alley. "Nathan and Mitch. Their parents went on vacation, never came back, the boys ran away it says."

"Well shouldn't we call the police? We can take them in, there's room."

"I know, but I don't know Mark, it says they gave up searching, almost like it was nothing. When they're found, they're sue to inherit their parent's companies."

"So we hire someone to run it and put their money into savings for them for College with an allowance per month or week."

"Don't you think I've thought of that? Mark, things could get dangerous."

"I know," he sighed, he wanted the boys here, where he could monitor them and their progress, but the safety of the other boys and Emma was very important too. "I may have an idea, you remember Kim's roommate from College?"

"Taylor? I remember yeah."

"He went into private security and I just heard the person he was protecting left the country. Leaving him and his team. They could use the West Wing, nobody lives down there and they're all CBR and DBS checked."

"How many of them?"

"Three of them, they watch the perimeter through cameras and accompany us on large outings."

"Make the call, ask about fees-"

"They don't, they say if they live in and they can eat with us they don't charge. The government pays them."

"Call them, I know you want the boys here. I'm heading to bed, it's late."

The next day Taylor was at their door for a debriefing.

"Mark, Jerry, I haven't seen you in years, good to see you guys."

"You too, this is my girlfriend Emma." Jerry told him.

"It's lovely to meet you."

"Same here, this is my team, Julian and Rodger."

"Come on in, you can meet the boys then we can talk."

After they had met the boys Mark made coffee and they sat around the bar in the kitchen, discussing what they needed and in return what Taylor and his team could provide. Satisfied Mark and Jerry signed the papers and they agreed the move would happen while the kids were at school Monday.

Monday came and Bastian drove the older kids while Emma went to work, the kids having finally recovered as well as her. Mark took Wesley, Austin and Isaac to see Ma while Jerry stayed home with Mitch and Nathan.

Jerry sat with them and attempted to get them to come out of their shells. Eventually it began to work; Mitch was quite talkative but Nathan not so much. Jerry guessed it was because he was older and had been taking care of Mitch. Jerry seemed to have gained their trust though, when Mitch sat close to Jerry's side while they watched a film Nathan scooted to his other side, even leaning his head against the older male. Smiling he put an arm around the two boys while the film played. He left them near the end to start cooking their lunch according to their diet sheets. After lunch he decided they needed clothes, their own clothes so he asked Taylor to accompany them to the mall. Jerry drove, Taylor in the passenger seat, the two small boys in the back of Jerry's Audi. Since they were Carers Mark, Jerry and Emma got monthly allowances to spend on the children. Added to their income from Warbler Records and they were a very well off very large family. They bought clothes for the boys, a few toys and a burger, just for a treat before heading home, where Mark was in the pool with the other boys. Mitch and Nathan changed into their swim shorts and sat on the edge of the shallow end, dipping their feet in the water. Austin found a soccer ball in the shed and Jerry pumped it up. Austin and Isaac kicked it around on the grass, asking Mitch and Nathan if they wanted to play. They shook their heads, content to splash their feet in the water. Bastian and the older kids, Scott, Joseph, Brad, Reed and Collin arrived home from school not long before Emma and joined in either the pool or the game of soccer.

That evening after the younger boys were in bed and the older ones in their rooms Emma, Jerry and Mark gathered in the office. Mark dialed the police and waited. After the call he sighed and replaced the receiver. "They'll be round with Social Services to check we're suitable for looking after them" he explained.

"I'll be at work. There are no subs, cover or anything."

"OK." They had dealt with Social Services before. The people knew not to fuck about with them because they knew the system better than most that worked it. The next morning with the older kids at school and the younger ones eating breakfast Jerry fed Wesley who was refusing to eat. "Come on Wesley, open up," but the baby refused. His birthday was just over a week away. "Come on Wesley, look, Oh no, Papa's gonna eat your breakfast," he gasped as Mark walked over trying to eat the mush on the spoon. Wesley let out a whine so Jerry fed it to him, but he didn't swallow, just played around with it before spitting it out onto the tray area of the high chair.

"Mama," he whined reaching to Jerry. Sighing Jerry wiped his mouth with the bib and picked him up, Wesley snuggled into him and Jerry looked concerned. Sure Wesley liked a cuddle but even this was unusual. Lifting his hand to his forehead he found the poor baby had a fever and was much warmer then he should have been. He even looked bad, worse than Mark in a morning.

"Mark, quick, he's got a fever!" Mark rushed to his side, feeling the temperature for himself, he knew from experience it was higher then it should be.

"Call his Pediatrician." Mark took the baby and tried calming him as he cried out for the Asian male.

"Hello? Dr Warren, it's Wesley, he has a fever, really high, he didn't eat anything when I tried feeding h- I'll bring him down right away." He hung up, "you gonna be OK on your own?"

"I'll be fine, go quickly, drive safely for the love of God, you are terrible when you're panicked."

"I drive instinctively."

"Are we going to do this now? Go."

"Going."

In the driveway as he drove Jerry passed a sleek black car he knew as their Link worker who worked to get kids placed with them. He nodded to Jerry who nodded back apologetically.

Mark let Ethan, their Link worker in and they had coffee, talking over what would happen.


	6. Bye Bye Bastian

Chapter 5

Bastian sighed looking out of his window over the garden where the kids were playing. Wesley was toddling around, some kids were in the pool and others playing on the jungle-gym. He should have been there, this was his goodbye party. But the kids didn't know that. Some of their neighbours were there too, they'd known him for the last ten years and were also sad to see him go. Closing his suitcase with the last of his things in he dragged his hand over his face, he had to be on the road in the morning to make it to Philadelphia in time for Orientation. He jumped as someone knocked on the door. "Hey," Jerry said leaning in the frame. "Planning on missing the whole thing?"

"I just don't like saying goodbye." Bastian sighed, dropping onto his bed. Jerry smiled sadly sitting beside him, pulling the younger boy into his arms.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Bas, you're a good guy, amazing artist and performer and I just hope the world is ready for you."

"I'm really gonna miss this place Jerry."

"Hey, you can still come back, at break and afterwards for as long as you need. You're family. Now come on, no more tears, let's not say bye, let's say... See you later."

"I like that," Bastian grinned. Bastian walked into the yard with Jerry's arm around his shoulders. "If I could say a few words everybody," he called out and Jerry clapped his shoulder, sitting beside Emma. "I want to thank you guys for coming today to hear me say... See you later. This is my home, with Emma, Mama and Mark," _most _in attendance chuckled, "so I won't say goodbye, I'm coming back for vacations and so on. But I'm gonna miss all of you so much."

"You're leaving!"

"No."

"Bas don't go!" The boys called out running over to him for a hug and cuddle.

"Hey, I said I'm coming back didn't I? Besides, I got a song for you guys, I recorded it for you when I'm not here, but I wanna sing it," he nodded to Brad, he was close to the boy just a year his junior who sat down with his guitar.  
_"Tell everybody I'm on my way_  
_New friends and new places to see_  
_With blue skies ahead yes_  
_I'm on my way_  
_And there's no where else I'd rather be_

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_  
_And I'm loving every step I take_  
_With the sun beating down yes_  
_I'm on my way_  
_And I can't keep this smile off my face"_ One by one he tightly hugged his family.

_Cause there's nothing like seeing _  
_Each other again_  
_No matter what the distance between_  
_And the stories that we tell_  
_Will make you smile_  
_Oh it really lifts my heart_

_So tell 'em all I'm on my way_  
_New friends and new places to see_  
_And to sleep under the stars_  
_Who could ask for more_  
_With the moon keeping watch over me_

_Not the snow, Not the rain_  
_Can change my mind_  
_The sun will come out, wait and see_  
_And the feeling of the wind in your face_  
_Can lift your heart_  
_Oh there's nowhere I would rather be_

_'Cause I'm on my way now-_  
_Well and truly_  
_I'm on my way now_

_(I'm on my way now )_  
_(I'm on my way now) _

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_  
_And I just cant wait to be there_  
_With blue skies ahead yes_  
_I'm on my way_  
_And nothing but good times to share_

_So tell everybody I'm on my way_  
_And I just cant wait to be home_  
_With the sun beating down yes_  
_I'm on my way_  
_And nothing but good times to show_  
_I'm on my way_

_Yes, I'm on my way."_ Finally he came to his brother, biological brother, Scott. Scott leapt at his brother.

"I'm gonna miss you," Scott sobbed.

"Me too, I love you soo much, I always will."

"Love you bro."

That night all the kids curled up around Bastian on the couch to fall asleep. Jerry, Mark and Emma woke them early with breakfast and Jerry drove up with him in his own car, Scott tagging along.

Bastian's dorm was a double with two single beds, desks, closets and a window. The three moved his things in and unpacked. As they finished a tall blonde with brown eyes knocked before entering placing a case on the empty bed. "Hi I'm Howard, your roommate."

Scott elbowed his brother lightly, as he was staring, "sorry, hi, I'm Bastian. This is my brother Scott and my dad Jerry."

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too, come on Scott, we should get going. Say bye to your brother." Jerry shook Howard's hand and hugged Bastian. "I'll wait in the car."

Bastian hugged his brother tightly, drying Scott's tears. "Remember, not goodbye-"

"See you later."

"Right, see you later." Hugging once more, Bastian walked his brother out of the dorm building.

That night as Bastian was reading a book Howard finished his unpacking, falling onto his bed. "Done, finally," the blonde proclaimed. "Hey, who's that?"

"That's my family," Bastian smiled, "all of them, the only one I'm actually related to by blood is Scott, but they're all my family."

"That's cool, that you're all so close, my family never see each other, not that we don't want to, but my parents worked their asses off to send me here, so I have to do them proud."

"I'm sure you will." Bastian smiled and Howard pushed his shoulder lightly.

"I hope." A knock interrupted them.

"Hey guys, there's a dorm party if you're interested, get to know everyone, a few beers, nothing out of hand, you in?"

"Sure."

"Sounds better then reading," Bastian grinned.


	7. Parental Guidance

Chapter 6

Bastian had been away at College a Month when Mark and Jerry got a Skype call from him. Howard had just left for a class and he had the room to himself so he could ask them what he needed to.

"Hey guys." He said to his three parents. Mark was standing behind the desk chair with Jerry while Emma was sitting in Jerry's chair.

_"Hey Bastian how's college?"_

"It's just wow, I love it but before I talk to the kids can I ask you guys something?"

_"You can ask us anything."_

"Well there's this... guy," he said "and I think I, maybe, could, possibly like him."

_"Bas, look at us," he did, "that's fantastic news," Jerry told him. _

"You're not... mad?"

_"Bastian, why would we be mad at you for liking a guy?"_

"I don't know," he blushed.

_"It's your roommate, isn't it?" Jerry said smiling._

"How did you know?"

_"Sometimes a guy just knows." He shrugged and Mark sniggered while Emma innocently made a comment about it being 'Mama's intuition'._

"But what do I do? I mean he's so... Out there and confident about being gay and I'm... Just peaking out of the closet."

_"Don't be so down about it Bas, chances are, he probably likes you too." Mark told him._

"No offence Mark but no guy wants a care-reject who grew up in a home."

_"What am I? Chopped Liver?" Emma said as Jerry laid a hand on her shoulder._

"Sorry Emma" he said thinking now was not really the time to tease her by calling her mom.

_"OK, so assuming he does like you back," Jerry said changing the subject, "are you ging to tell him?"_

"I don't know," he sighed. "I'm so confused I mean-Urgh!" He let his head fall to the desk with a thud. "Do you think I should?" He asked, not moving.

_"I think you should go for it," Emma said. "Bas, I've seen you look after the kids with me, Mark and Jerry and that sort of became your life, you need these kinds of experiences, it's a part of growing up and if he doesn't like you, then you can stay friends."_

_"She's right Bas, look at me, I told her and it took five months to convince her to go out with me," Jerry said. "You never know until you try." He said._

"Thanks guys. I think, no I know, I'm gonna tell Howard I lik-"

"Tell me what?" Bastian had not noticed the door opening as Howard returned early.

"You're back early, canceled?"

"Yeah, um, hi, everyone," Howard said to the screen.

_"Bas, we should go, but see you soon buddy."_

_"Bye."_

_"See you Bastian."_

"Bye guys." Bastian hung up the call and turned to his roommate. "Um, hey, Howard," Bastian said.

"So, you were going to tell me something?" Howard said unbuttoning his shirt he'd worn for class, walking around shirtless while he found something more comfortable.

Bastian paused a moment looking at Howard's chest, "um, I um, well I think that maybe I-" he cut off and looked down. "I think I like you." He said quietly. Howard stopped what he was doing and sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair. "Howard-"

"I wish you'd told me sooner," he said quietly. "I wish, God I wish so much, Bastian, I like you too. A lot but I made plans I thought you were straight, Bas I have a date tonight. Unless I cancel." He lay back.

As much as Bastian wanted him to, he was raised better. "No, you, um, you can't, it wouldn't be fair, um who is it?"

"That guy Jesse from Art History. He asked me out and I just don't know, I said yes."

"Jesse as in St James? As in the guy who's high-school paid an Asian kid to take all his classes?"

"You're kidding?"

"No, he was at my High-school."

"Fuck," he cursed, "what am I gonna do? I won't be able to focus because, well all I'll be able to think about it you." He said softly.

"I didn't even think Jesse was gay," Bastian muttered.

"He said he wasn't just _open_," Howard told him.

"Open? I'm sorry but at school he was a first class homophobe, I think he meant to tell you _easy_."

"I could always cancel. I mean we were just going for a drink. I think I'm gonna cancel it-" before he could finish there was a loud knock on the door. Howard opening it and Jesse stood in a pair of fade-wash jeans and a tight shirt, an arragont smirk on his face.

"Ready?"

"Oh, um Jesse, you're early." Howard looked down.

"I thought I'd surprise you and take you for dinner." He said.

"Jesse, I can't. I'm sorry but I'm sure you're really nice but I wasn't thinking clearly when I agreed to go out with you. I'm afraid I have to cancel, besides, I forgot I already had plans, me and Bas were going to explore the city, we haven't had the chance with classes an all."

"You're a terrible liar. I can't believe you're blowing me off for _him_." Jesse sneered.

"And just what is wrong with _Bastian_?" Howard asked angry that Jesse had the nerve to insult him.

"What's wrong with him? What's fricken right with him-" He was cut off as Howard's fist colided with his jaw. Jesse recovered and threw a hasty punch back surprising Howard, but hitting him in his eye, _that is going to bruise_, Bastian thought.

"Hey," he seperated them and Jesse spat the word:

"Pathetic" in their direction before leaving. Bastian looked at Howard.

"Wait here," he aid softly heading to the comunal kitchen and bringing back an ice pack and a first aid kit, just in case. "Come here," he mumbled sitting against his headboard, inviting Howard to lay his head in his lap while he checked him over and placed the ice pack on his eye, which was already bruising. "You didn't have to do that," Bastian said softly, his fingers absently playing with Howard's blonde hair.

"I know, but he shouldn't have spoken about you like that," Howard said, not moving. "Thank you for checking me over by the way."

"That's OK." He whispered. "Maybe we should stay in tonight, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sounds fun," he smiled.

"Um, I need to get-"

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry," Howard stammered laughing nervously. Bastian collected his laptop and loaded his collection of films, they chose to watch Jurrassic Park and though neither would admit it, when Bastian let Howard lean against his side and pulled an arm around him, they both used each other as a shield against some of the more jumpy and scary scenes. But they wouldn't admit it, just laugh, blush and smile.

Falling asleep together they both slept in on the Saturday, both comfortable and warm in each other's perfect embrace.


	8. First Date I

Chapter 7

Jerry, Emma and Mark were glad to hear that Bastian was happy and planning a date with Howard. Although Bastian had gone the house was still very much the loud excitable place it always had been. Some of the kids had been down at first, mainly Scott but the arrival of a new boy, his age who's manager fired him from the record business under cruel circumstances brought his mind from it.

Tom Bedford a fourteen year old orphaned Pop star with a demanding manager had been at the peak of his career when an international tour was booked. The poor boy was then humiliated when he was forced to go onstage, against Doctor's orders and lost his voice in front of thousands. The police were called to his managers hotel room where he was heard to be screaming. Tom was found beaten and bloodied and barely conscious. He was lucky to be alive. The work of Warbler records, well known to the care system was where he was placed and a call was made to Mark who agreed they could take the boy on and give him a proper life where performing wasn't demanding, but just a deal of fun.

When he arrived he was cleaned up, but his right arm was in a sling and cast and he was on mandatory vocal rest. Luckily, he was able to write perfectly fine with both hands and came equiped with a dry-wipe board and pen. After a tour and introductions Mark showed him to his room. "I hope you don't mind sharing, it's temporary since we're in the process on moving somewhere bigger but having a roommate, isn't really all that bad. Tom, this is Scott. Scott this is Tom, your roommate until we make the move."

"Hey," Scott closed his laptop and stood from his bed. "I'm Scott," he smiled. Tom shook his hand and scribbled something on the board he held. "Nice to meet you."

_'You too.'_

"Scott, Tom is on vocal rest, Doctor's orders." Mark told him.

"OK, that's cool, you want help unpacking?"

_'Please, unpacking is such a pain sometimes,'_ he scribbled with a grin.

"Tell me about it."

"I'll leave you boys too it." Mark smiled and closed the door.

The move to Dalton went smoothly... Well as smoothly as it can with a toddler, four eight year olds and a group of teenagers with only three legal adults. Well and three members of security.

The building was that of and old boarding school which closed down in the 1970s. Over the last year Mark and Jerry had been hiring people to fix it up while planning to transform their old house in a state of the art Recording Company HQ. Mark, Jerry and Emma took the two large rooms on the first floor, using a small one in between for Wes just incase while he was still young, the ground floor of the dorm building was used as living space and the second third and fourth floors were single and double dorms for the boys.

Each boy was allocated an allowance to decorate his room, after unpacking they split into teams to explore the school.

Meanwhile in Philadelphia Bastian was in the bathroom he and Howard shared, styling his hair in the mirror. Knowing Howard loved him in glasses he took his contacts out, splashing water on his face he put his slim black wire frames onto his nose, as he began to fasten his shirt. Leaving the top two buttons open he smiled at his reflection, stepping out into their dorm room. Howard was ready, dressed in jeans and a dark green button shirt. Smiling at each other Bastian opened the door to let him out.

Both were glad to be finally getting this long overdue first date, but their last three had been canceled due to deadlines being brought forward for assignments. As predicted Jesse dropped out after another week, finding the work load too much and too difficult.

Bastian took the lead, driving downtown to a fifties style Retro Diner he had come across a few weeks before. They had real American Pancakes and syrup washed down with Chocolate Shakes that were thick and creamy. "This is the best date I've ever been on so far, I mean, the last one it was sorta a joke, the big resteraunt and pretentious looks, this feels... Real to me. Natural and right," Howard told him as Bastian flicked through the songs on the Duke Box, grinning he hit play and Howard laughed. Bastian had chosen his favourite song and was currently pulling him by the hand to the packed dancefloor. At closing Bastian and Howard left the diner, fully intending on returning another time, hand in hand to head back to campus. Parking outside the dorm building Bastian suggested they go for a walk, which Howard agreed to. "Bastian, I really had fun tonight, thank you for putting this together," Howard smiled as they walked through the dorm building.

"Me too, I'm glad you did." Bastian agreed, pausing outside their room. A note was stuck to the door with his name scrawled on it.

"What does it say?"

" _'Bas, no need to thank us, the Soccer team.'_ I'm so scared by what they mean by that by the way," he said to Howard, he knew Eric and Brett Everett were up to something. "Oh my God, seriously?" He muttered seeing their beds had been re-arranged into a double bed in the center under the window.

"Wow, your friends-"

"I'm so sorry about this," Bastian said. "We can push th-"

"No, it's OK, I don't mind, for tonight, if you want we can move them back, but not tonight, I think people would complain." He grinned.

"Yeah, I think you're right," he grinned back closing the door they got ready for bed, stripping to their boxers and slipping into a pair of old sweats each. "Jesus Christ," he muttered, they weren't separating the beds any time soon. The boys had switched the two singles for a double mattress. "I hate them, it's official." Howard just chuckled joining him under the covers switching off the big light for the lamps.

"Try not to get them too bad, I do like having you around," he smiled as they lie down facing one another. "Thank you, I had fun tonight."

"Me too, we should do it again," Bastian smiled. Howard smiled back leaning slowly to kiss him goodnight.

The landline rang. And rang. And rang.

Mark, Jerry and Emma holding a grumpy awoken baby Wesley crowded in the living space at two in the morning the very same night. "This better be good," Jerry muttered answering the phone. Emma walked around bouncing Wesley to calm him down. The loud ringing had woken and frightened him. When he was quieter, glossy-eyed and clinging to the material of her dressing-gown she sat on the sofa playing games with his hands while Jerry talked on the phone, Mark listening intently.

"Well?" She asked as he hung-up, letting him take Wesley.

"We have an emergency placement on the way, a fourteen year old boy who was rescued from a burning house, set a light by his drunk father." Jerry explained sitting beside her, "if you're tired you can go back to bed," he told her, she had already had a rough night when Wesley wouldn't go to bed.

"I can't Jerry, once I'm up I can't sleep for at least an hour again." She yawned. Mark put coffee on while Jerry took Wesley back upstairs to his bed.


	9. Smoke Damage and Isaac's big Splash

Chapter 8

Jerry and Emma perked up at the sight of flashing lights traveling up the driveway. The three adults opened the door to see a Social Worker getting out of the car, followed by a soot-darkened boy who looked rather small for 14. Once inside Emma got him a drink while Jerry worked on the paperwork, Mark sifting through his medical records to check for allergies they should know about. Once the worker left Emma lead the boy, named Oliver to his new room. All of his possessions were at the crime scene so she found him some clothes from the emergency supply along with a towel.

"Here, take a shower then get some sleep," she said softly "goodnight Oliver."

"N-n-night," he stuttered.

The next day no adult spoke about the new arrival to the boys, wanting to give him some time to catch up on his rest. But not wanting him to over sleep and not want to by night time Emma went to wake him while the boys were in the grounds. "Oliver, Oliver, wake up," she said softly. "Oliver?" She was worried, then she noticed, he wasn't breathing, his chest was still and there were no sounds of him breathing. "Oh Jesus," she muttered calling an ambulance. "Jerry, Quickly, help me in here!"

"Jeeze Em, can't wake a teenager?" He joked, "what is it?" He said seriously as she glared at him.

"He's not breathing," Jerry moved instantly checking for a pulse. He was still alive, but barely. Jerry rode with him to the hospital with Emma driving behind. Mark was working in the office, contacting the Social Worker from the night before.

The scare, turned out to be lucky. Lucky Emma had found him. Oliver,had inhaled a lot of smoke the night before and it had stuck in his lungs, leaving him difficulty. Diagnosed with Astma they wanted to keep him in for observations and to keep him on a ventilator to help clear the smoke.

After being released Oliver was taken back to the school and introduced to the family.

Just over a week later Isaac, Austin, Nathan and Mitch were playing in the grounds with a soccer ball, playing kickball. Nathan sent it flying and Isaac sprinted, chasing after the ball, skidding to a stop as the ball splashed into the pool. The boys weren't meant to go near the pool without supervision, but Isaac saw no harm in reaching for his ball which was no more then a foot from the edge, floating idly. Almost there, nearly... Closer-

"Isaac!" Startled the boy toppled in with a cry. Thrashing panicked Isaac didn't surface and was beginning to lose air he needed. A second splash was heard in the grounds as Mark came running out of the lounge where he had been watching a film with the doors open to keep an eye and ear on the game. Brad surfaced, Isaac in his grip, swimming over to the edge. "Come on Isaac," he urged trying to make him breathe. Patting his back the small boy choked up the water he'd breathed in, crying as he did so.

"Brad, Isaac, what happened?" Mark asked seeing Brad holding the small crying boy, both soaked to the bone.

"He fell in, he was trying to reach his ball I think," Brad explained and Isaac gripped tightly at the wet fabric of his shirt.

"OK, I'll get it out, go put him in a warm bath then dress warmly, both of you, we don't need any more trips to hospital. Isaac, we'll talk about this later." He said and the shivering boy nodded. Slipping his and Isaac's swim shorts on he drew a warm bath in the master bath once used by Prefects and Head Boy's Brad cleaned Isaac in the warm water, warming him through and out Brad dressed him in thick jeans and a sweater carrying him down stairs. Mark talked to him about why they were meant to stay away from the pool and checked he was still in good health. That night, after light's out small feet scampered through the hall and to the door of Brad's room. It squeaked on it's hinges spilling the hall light into the bedroom.

"Mmm, Isaac? It's past bedtime." Brad groaned.

"I had a bad dream," he said sadly.

Brad sighed, taking pity, "OK, come on get in," he yawned. "Close the door," he added opening the covers. Isaac curled into himself, clutching at Brad's shirt. Smiling Brad held the smaller boy until he dropped to sleep.

Upon hearing of the incident, Emma was horrified for the boy's safety and arranged for a safety rail around the pool area. Still not satisfied she looked into local leisure centers. "Thank you," she hung up the phone as Jerry placed a glass of Apple Juice in front of her. "And thank you."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Local sport center. I signed the kids up for swimming lessons. I know you have taught them all and yes they can swim, but they could all be stronger and let's face it, we work, we don't have to time to focus on each of them learning to swim like Olympians."

"OK, I can see your point," he agreed. What happened to Isaac had shaken the whole house.

One day, roughly a month later Emma was in what had been the School Library. They had been cleaning it, but she decided to take inventory of the books there. As expected they were all very old but in extremely good condition. She smiled as she heard someone begin to play the Piano in the room that joined on. Reading through the History of the School she had discovered what each room had been used for and the one beside the Library had been a Choir room for the All Boy's A capella Choir the Dalton Academy Warblers. As she continued to listen she heard a voice. She knew each and every boy's singing voice to heart but this was new, so she assumed it was Oliver.

_"I remember looking up_  
_To look up to him_  
_And I remember most the time_  
_He wasn't there_  
_I'd be waiting at the door_  
_When he got home at night_  
_He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair_

_And I'd say_  
_Walk a little straighter daddy_  
_You're swaying side to side_  
_You're footsteps make me dizzy_  
_And no matter how I try_  
_I keep tripping and stumbling_  
_If you'd look down here you'd see_  
_Walk a little straighter daddy_  
_You're leading me_

_He stumbled in the gym_  
_On graduation day_  
_And I couldn't help but feel_  
_So ashamed_  
_And I wasn't surprised a bit_  
_When he didn't stay_  
_He stumbled out before they called my name_

_And I thought_  
_Walk a little straighter daddy_  
_You're swaying side to side_  
_It's not just me who's watching_  
_You've caught everybody's eye_  
_And you're tripping and stumbling_  
_And even though I've turned 18_  
_Walk a little straighter daddy_  
_You're still leading me_

_The old mans still like he always was_  
_But I love him anyway_  
_If I've learned one thing from him_  
_Its my kids will never have to say_

_Walk a little straighter daddy_  
_You're swaying side to side_  
_You're footsteps make me dizzy_  
_And no matter how I try_  
_I keep tripping and stumbling_  
_If you'd look down here you'd see_  
_Walk a little straighter daddy_  
_You're leading me_

_Yeah walk a little straighter daddy_  
_You're leading me"_

"Oliver?" She asked softly as the last echos of the notes faded. He turned sharply, tears on his cheeks, which he hastily wiped away. "Oliver, are you OK?" The boy shook his head.

"The fire... it wasn't the first time he tried to get rid of me," he cried softly as Emma sat beside him on the bench. "He's tried before, but he only ever does after he drinks..." Oliver sobbed the story in Emma's arms.


	10. Five Years Later

Chapter 9

**Year 2000 August**

Lot's of things happened to the School over the five years we skipped, but let's catch up.

Wesley, now age five is waiting to begin school in September. Since Bastian came back from College he took a liking to Wes rather then his full name and he's still the baby of the family. One thing to be warned about is his Puppy eyes. They're his secret weapon. No boy or adult can resist his Puppy Eyes. He still calls Mark and Jerry Mama and Papa but Emma will always be his Mommy.

Bastian and Howard Graduated College with Honors and moved into the school to help look after the boys while getting jobs locally. Wes is currently sitting with Bastian showing Howard old Photo albums. "Bas, I don't remember these," Wes said confused.

Bastian chuckled, "that's because you were just a tiny baby. Look, these are your first birthday party, I remember that day well."

"Tell me the story?" He looked up with the eyes and Bastian melted.

_Bastian was watching baby Wesley the day before he turned 1 year old. On the TV he was watching The Dinosaurs a TV programme from the 90s he had on tape. Wesley walked over to the shelves and pulled at an album. "You wanna see the pictures Wes?" Wesley nodded and Bastian collected the album and the baby sitting on the bed, Wesley in his lap while they looked through the pictures. "OK this is me, Scott and Joseph the day we came here, here's Mama and Papa too."_

"_Mama!"_

"_That's right, here's me and Brad at a soccer game. Isaac as a little kid. OK, who's this?" He asked finding the recent photos._

"_Scott."_

"_Yep, and this?"_

"_Aus'in."_

"_That's right and this?"_

"_Mama and Mommy!" The picture was Emma and Jerry._

"_Right and this?" The photo was of Mark._

"_Not the Mama!"_

"_What?"_

"_Not the Mama." As Wesley said it so did the baby dinosaur on screen._

"_I am so gonna get blamed for this." Bastian muttered._

"Did you get the blame?"

"Yes, actually," he said, "I did." He grinned at Wes. "So, are you ready for school? You start in a week?"

"I'm excited, but nervous. What if my teacher's mean?" He asked a little frightened.

"They won't be," Howard came in, "besides, in your class, it's fun. You learn through play," he grinned. Since their first date Howard and Bastian had become more then close. Just a year previous Howard had proposed to Bastian at a family party and Bastian never hesitated in saying _'yes'_. Then seven months later they had gone to New York and Married in the presence of their families. Bastian's full family with Scott as his best man and Howard and his whole family. They were happily married and fully in love, each constantly surprising the other with romantic gestures which never failed to make the other adults 'aww' and the kids to be grossed out.

Other big events included the four pre-teens, Austin, Isaac, Nathan and Mitch starting Middle-School. Nathan and Mitch, the orphans Mark had discovered in an Alley several years before had come much out of their shell. In the beginning they stuck together like glue and refused to part, even after the move. They still shared and room but now they had different personalities and likes. They were very much their own persons.

Other celebrations were at large in Dalton. Brad, just a year younger than Bastian was graduating from College. Normally he would not have taken so long but Brad had needed a year out in the middle when his College collapsed under the pressure of an EarthQuake and had to be rebuilt.

The security team, brought in while Mitch and Nathan were young were disbanded to be standard security at the gates of the school. They no longer accompanied them on outings because there was no need.

Dalton was preparing to depart with two of it's boys. Scott and Tom were 18 and ready to go to College. Tom had been accepted to Harvard, Pre-Law and Scott to LA to study Music and composition.

The final update on the school is the arrivals of 9 year old Alexander Dumas and 13 year old Lewis Todd. Alexander arrived first when he was seven years old. His mother had been a single parent while his father was in prison and she had found it all too much so she sent him to bed, telling him that 'mummy always loves you' and sat in the locked car with the engine running. Lewis had been a runaway at age 12. He told them his name but not where he came from. Nobody reported him missing so the Police placed him indefinitely at Dalton.

Lot's of things happened over the five years. But not as new as the event that would happen just two more years down the line...


	11. Justine

Chapter 10

Justin Gideon was miserable.

He sat in his room while his mother screamed the house down. His back against the door he brushed through his long blonde wig with straight hair. Sighing he fixed it onto the maniquin head and closed his eyes.

"I won't have it Danniel! My son isn't some Faggy Cross-dresser!" He screwed his eyes to stop the tears spilling out. His mother had never accepted his better half. Not like his father, his father loved both his son and daughter, just not his mother. He remembered the first time he'd gotten in trouble for being girly.

_He had been three and his father was folding laundry while little Justin jumped on his parents bed, giggling and laughing. His mother was at work and his father worked from home. Leaping to the carpet, almost giving his father a heart attack until he saw Justin was OK. Ruffling his son's hair he smiled and went back to folding. He laughed to look up and see Justin striking poses in the mirror and making pouting faces like the people in his mother's magazine he was looking in. Danniel heard an amazed gasp and a click, looking he saw his son rooting through his mother's make-up box. Smiling he took away the expensive and the regularly used and left the little boy to play._

_"Daddy look! I'm a girl!" Danniel looked to the little voice to see his son... Wearing his mother's make-up. His eyelids were a thick mushy brown, there was mascara on his cheek along with blush powder and there was a thick layer of lipstick around his mouth. "How do I look daddy?"_

_"Beautiful, but I don't think you're my little boy right now," he chuckled._

_"Nope, I'm a girl my name's-... urgh... Daddy, what's a girl name like Justin?"_

_"Justine." He said after thinking._

_"I'm Justine." He announced with a large grin on his little plastered face._

_SLAP_

_The world just stopped in that moment. Everything paused and froze, as Jutin's little face crumbled as he ran and slammed his bedroom door, Regina stood horrified at what she had just done to her little baby._

That had been the start of the long road. Since Regina was always working and Danniel was a stay at home dad, Danniel did the shopping for everything, including clothes. Danniel also allowed his son to play dress-up and play girl. So when his thirteen year old son approached him a few days before the new school term and said "dad, I want a training bra." With a blush to his cheeks, Danniel took him. Dressed as Justine of course, the shop assisstant thought he was a girl and helped them out.

Sadly when his mother found one and began the argument downstairs, Justin's world felt like it was crumbling.

The front door slammed and footsteps assended the stairs. "Justin, it's me, can I come in?"

"Sure." Justin moved from where he sat to the bed where his father came and pulled the teen into his arms, where he began to cry.

"I've researched somewhere safe for you, until I can get her to go through with the divorce-"

"Dad, please, I don-"

"Son, your and Justine's safety comes first and right now, it isn't here."

"But what if-"

"That's the thing, they will. Come on, I was going to tell you in the morning but we need to get you out of here before she comes back." They packed all of Justin and Justine's clothes and personal belongings. In the car they drove in silence until they pulled up outside a large pair of gates. A buzz ensued and the gates swung open. Danniel drove the long gravel path. The grounds were extensive and the building was large. "It's also a school son, home-schooling." Daring a glance at his son Danniel smiled sadly. The man he'd gotten in touch with, Jerry, had said he had visiting rights which went both ways. "Come on," he smiled.

Walking around to the back of the building they saw an Asian man leading an all boys choir with 12 teenagers and a smaller Asian boy. They began, singing in accapella. A boy, a little older than Justin, Latino with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes that seemed to dazzle when they laid on Justin. He smiled and Justin recovered from his state of shock and smiled back nervously. "Are we read-" The Asian man followed the boy's gaze to Justin and his dad. "Hi, you must be Danniel and Justin," he shook their hands. "We're just finishing up here is you want you're welcome to watch, here, take a seat." They sat on the patio furnature and began again to sing the accapella tune, the Latino stepped forward, as if on cue to take the lead. The song was something Justin recognized, a British Boyband by the name of Take That, it was called 'All I Want Is You'.

(**Austin**/_The Warblers_/_All_)

**If you believe that you really need someone **  
**That always will be true **  
**So what`s the problem of finding this someone **  
**I need somebody too **  
**I need a chance to prove to you **  
**All the things I say and do **  
**I only do to make you happy **  
**And in my mind I`ve made the plans **  
**As soon as we both get the chance **  
**I will make all these things happen **

Justin watched, his eyes never leaving the Latino who dance around, all the boys were, just having fun. What surprised him was the boy skipped past the Asian who shook his head with a smile and danced up to him while the other boys sang.

_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
**I want you girl **Stopping in front of Justin he sang to the boy.  
_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
**I want you lady **

**Don`t make excuses don`t tell me sad stories **  
**Let`s get things sorted out **  
**Don`t change your mind **  
**Don`t let a big chance get smaller **  
**In this dream there`s no doubt **  
**We need a day to be alone **  
**Say the things that are unknown **  
**I only want to make you happy **  
**And in my mind I`ve made the plans **  
**As soon as we both get the chance **  
**I will make all these things happen **

_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
**Yeah **  
_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
**I want you girl **  
_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
**I want you lady **  
_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
**I want you girl **  
_If all you want is me then all I want is you _  
**Yeah **

Having teased Justin the whole song with his moves and singing he tapped his nose with his finger tip, winked before joining the rest of the choir to pull off the last notes. Justin's dad watched impressed and laughing at the teenager's antics, though he did notice the looks on Justin's face. A look of pure adoration.

_If all you want is me then __**all**_** I want is you.**

As the Asian man talked to the choir another man, about the same age but incredibly tall with dark skin came through the patio doors and over to Justin and his dad. "Hi, you must be Danniel, I'm Mark," the pair shook hands.

"Yes and this is-"

"Your son Justin, nice to meet you, don't worry, everything will be OK here, our kids don't judge or bully, it's like a brotherhood." He assured the boy who smiled. The Asian man finished and walked over, the smallest boy following, sticking to his side. "This is my friend and business partner Jerry, the boys like to tease and call him Mama," Mark winked playfully and Justin laughed, "and this little guy," he scooped the small boy up and hung him upsidedown the kid's back to his chest, "is his nephew Wes."

"Hi," the kid waved, still upsidedown. "Mark, please can you put me down?"

"OK, go on," Mark chuckled.

Jerry laughed and greeted the pair properly. After a tour of the grounds and showing Justin his room they unpacked the car. Danniel stayed until Jerry announced he had to put Wes to bed. "I should go, I'll come by soon, OK?" Justin nodded and hugged his father tightly.

"Love you dad."

"Love you too."

Justin watched as his dad drove away and Mark placed a hand on his shoulder, Justin leaned against him for a minute before wiping his eyes and excusing himself to his room where he sat on the bed, looking at the boxes around him containing his and Justine's clothes and belongings. Taking a minute he stood and opened the first box, turning his headphones up to the top volume.

Jerry knocked on the door to Justin's room about half past ten as the boy was sitting at his laptop, watching RENT on YouTube. Placing a hand gently on his shoulder he noticed the boy was wearing pjs. "Lights out Justin." Justin nodded, closed his laptop and climbed under the covers, Jerry sat on the edge of the bed. "Justin, your dad told me about your other half and I want you to know, the boys, they could use a little more female influence. Good night."

"Jerry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can yo-"

"Sure." Jerry hugged the new arrival and kissed his temple tucking him in he turned the light out and pulled the door closed.


	12. I Can Hear The Bells

Chapter 11

Jerry loved Emma. No scratch that, he was utterly and completely in love. He was so in love he wanted to pop the question but when the opportunity arose he never had the courage. Fearful she would turn him down and leave. Leave Dalton, leave the boys and leave him. It was a nerve-wracking time of year for Jerry. The time when Emma would apply for a renewal of her visa to allow her to stay in the US. It always got renewed but it always made Jerry nervous.

"Mail!" Wes called excited running to the kitchen with the hand full of letters. Mainly for the adults but some kids had them too.

"Em, it's yours'," Mark said passing them around. Emma opened her letter and looked shocked.

"What is it?" Jerry asked concerned.

"My Visa, they denied a renewal-" she said quietly.

"What!?" Mark and Jerry asked. She had never been refused a renewal.

"We can fix this, we can appeal," Jerry told them seriously, hugging his girlfriend who was close to crying. She loved her life and the boys and didn't want to lose either of them. Emma lifted Wes into her arms. At hearing the possibility of losing her he had run over to wrap his arms around her legs. Emma and Jerry worked on the forms required for the appeal and sent them off. That night rather then a movie night the boys curled up on the couch with Emma in the middle, all just wanting to be closer to her, she was their mother. Austin and Isaac were on either side of her, Wes in her lap, fast asleep but if she tried to pass him to Jerry to be put to bed he gripped her tighter. Jerry may have been his mama but Emma was his mommy.

The next few days as the boys went through rehearsals for the new recording, everyone, even Mark could tell Jerry just wasn't in it. He was quiet and distracted by the fear of losing the one person he loved more then anybody. Well, maybe tied with Wes, but still... Every night Emma found him holding her tighter, and sometimes felt a damp shoulder especially since they had discovered her appeal had also been denied. She had to leave by September. It was August 20th. They booked her a flight for the last possible day so the boys could spend more time with her.

Emma had lost count of the mornings she woke holding Wes or Austin and Isaac were in bed with her and Jerry. The two pre-teens were very attached since their childhood time in quarantine when they were sick.

Justine, who now within an accepting and loving household was much herself, was also saddened by Emma's departure, Emma was really the only other female she could converse with since Ma's coffee shop was a little far to be walking alone. She had taken to spending days in the library to avoid the negative mood. Then she came across a book...

Showing Jerry her idea she knew it would work. "I don't know Justine, it's hard to get together and I don't wanna force her..."

"Then don't, give her the choice but Jerry, I see you love each other and it's better to love and have and try then not to have tried and lose her."

There was a pause. "OK, what do I have to do?"

Emma awoke the morning she was due to fly. She said her long goodbyes to the boys, tearing up many times. As did they. She and Jerry had said their goodbyes as he had tragically been called away to assist something at the Social Services that sadly turned into an all-nighter. So they said their goodbyes the night before. Mark was going to drive her, making a stop to see Ma before they left.

"It's been fun Ma," Emma said holding back tears.

"Oh Pumkin, I'm gonna miss you too," she said hugging the girl.

Getting back in the car Mark smiled sadly and began driving towards the airport. Then he drove passed it.

"Mark-?"

"Act surprised?" He asked softly pulling into a parking lot.

"Mark, where are we?"

"Just, come inside, please."

"Mark, I could be arrested-"

"No, you won't, that's the point." Mark and Emma went inside and he showed her to a room. It was a hotel, not fancy but not sleazy or disgusting. Inside Justine was waiting for her.

"Justine, what are you doing here?"

"It's a surprise, but you have to get changed," the teenager said and Emma looked down at her comfort orientated travel attire. "Please Emma," Justine sent her a puppy dog look. Not as effective as anything Wes could have thrown at her, but it worked. Dressed in a pair of white jeans and a long, thin white shirt that hung just right Emma was ready and a knock came to her door. Mark stood in his jeans but he had switched his casual jacket for a Navy Blazer with Blue Piping and he was holding out to her a bouquet of red and blue roses, tied with a white ribbon. Justine had changed into an ivory knee length dress with a Navy ribbon around the waist, holding a smaller bouquet of red roses and small heels. Mark lead her through the hotel to the double doors of a room. By now she had a funny feeling she knew what would happen but decided to act surprised. Suddenly she heard the faint sounds of the tune to one of her favourite songs, Forever and For Always began the emate from the room.

(**Jerry**/_Boys_/_**All**_)

**"In my arms**  
**I can feel your heart beat now**  
**I can really feel your love**

**In my arms**  
**I can still feel the way you want me**  
**When I hold you**  
**I can still hear the words you whispered**  
**When you told me**  
**You could stay right here forever in my arms**

**And there ain't no way**  
**I'm letting you go now**  
**And there ain't no way**  
**And there ain't no how**  
**I'll never see that day**

**'Cause I'm keeping you**  
**Forever and for always**  
**We will be together all of our days**  
**Wanna wake up every morning**  
**To your sweet face, always, ooh, baby**

**In your heart, I can still hear a beat**  
**For every time you kiss me**  
**And when we're apart**  
**I know how much you miss me**  
**I can still feel your love for me**  
**In your heart**

**And there ain't no way**  
**I'm letting you go now**  
**And there ain't now way**  
**And there ain't no how**  
**I'll never see that day**

**'Cause I'm keeping you**  
**Forever and for always**  
**We will be together all of our days**  
**Wanna wake up every morning**  
**To your sweet face, always, ooh, baby**  
_(I wanna wake up every morning with you)_

**In your eyes**  
_(I can still see the look of the one)_  
**I can still see the look**  
**Of the one who really loves me**  
_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

**The one who wouldn't put anything**  
**Else in the world above me**  
_(I can still see your love for me)_  
**I can still see your love for me in your eyes**  
_(I still see the love)_

_**And there ain't no way**_  
_**I'm letting you go now**_  
_**And there ain't no way**_  
_**And there ain't no how**_  
_**I'll never see that day**_

_**'Cause I'm keeping you**_  
_**Forever and for always**_  
_**We will be together all of our days**_  
_**Wanna wake up every morning**_  
_**To your sweet face, always, ooh, baby**_

_'Cause I'm keeping you_  
_Forever and for always_  
_We will be together all of our days_  
_Wanna wake up every morning_  
_To your sweet face, always, ooh, baby_

**I'm keeping you forever and for always**  
**That's a keeper, baby, always and forever**  
**You're in my arms."**

Jerry now stood in front of Emma holding a ring. "I never want to lose you, I love you too much Em. I've wanted to ask you this for so long but I've been so afraid. Will you marry me?" He whispered.

"You're so stupid Jerry," Emma replied in a soft, laughing whisper, "after that? How could I really say no? Yes, I'll marry you."

Jerry laughed and kissed her lips, leading her to the alter where Wes and Justine were standing as Best Man and Bridesmaid. After their vows Wes gave the rings to Jerry and they were married by the Priest.

After the ceremony Mark drove Emma and Jerry ahead to Ma's for a reception. Emma tapped her glass with a spoon. "I want to thank all of you, especially Justine for today. I never want to lose a single one of you, I love all you guys."

"We love you too," Wes said from Jerry's lap where he jumped up and hugged Emma. "Love you mommy." Emma smiled.

"Love you too Wes."

"Group hug!" Ma called and the family crowded Emma and Wes.

As one last surprise the boys and Mark had arranged to send the pair away for a week. They sent them to Sweden to see Emma's family. Bastian and Howard waved them off while Mark went home and with some help put the boys and Justine to bed.


	13. Mommy and Mama

Chapter 12

Mother's day was approaching just after Wes' eight birthday and he knew what he wanted to do, but he needed the other boys and Justine to help out. Emma and Jerry had taken him to see a musical for his birthday, just the three of them. Matilda the Musical and they bought him the soundtrack which he enjoyed listening to in his room. Asking Emma a favour after sharing his idea Emma took Jerry to the nearest IKEA as the closet in Isaac and Justine's rooms needed replacing, desperately. They knew which ones to get as the pair had chosen from the catalogue a few days before. Emma had chosen IKEA as it was a good hour away from where they lived.

Once they were out of the house Mark called a meeting in the studio downstairs letting Wes tell his idea. The boys and Justine loved the idea, sure they would still get Emma gifts and cards, because she practically was their mother, but they were getting Jerry a special _'Mama's _Day gift.' They rehearsed all day until Mark received a text from Emma saying they had five minutes. The next morning was Mother's/Mama's day so the older boys planned to cook breakfast for Emma _and _Jerry before Mark carried the portable CD player into the bedroom, plugging it in, letting the boys wake up the sleeping adults. They told Emma 'Happy Mother's Day' and gave her her cards. With a wink from Mark who raised a hand holding a video camera Wes woke a still sleeping Jerry.

"Wes, it's mother's day, go bug Emma." He muttered sleepily.

"But you said you wanted to hear the song we were gonna sing," Wes pouted with his puppy dog face which, although his eyes were closed Jerry was still not immune. Groaning, Jerry sat up in bed, scratching his head and rubbing his eyes.

"Fine, I'm up."

Mark started the music and Jerry recognised the song, thinking immediately the song was sweet and cute. Then he heard the _lyrics _they were singing. Although in spite, he should've known they had something planned from the smirks on their faces.

**Wes: **_My Mama says I'm a miracle._  
**Isaac:** _My Mama says I'm his special little guy_.  
**Justine:** _I am a princess,_  
**Austin: **_And I am a prince._  
**Reed:** _Mama says I'm an angel sent down from the sky._

**Alvaro: **_My Mama says I'm his special little soldier._  
_No one is as handsome, strong as me._  
_It's true he indulges my tendency to bulge,_  
_But I'm his little soldier!_  
_Hop, 2-4-3!_

**All:** _Our Mama says I'm a miracle._  
_One look at my face, and it's plain to see._  
_Ever since the day doc chopped the umbilical cord,_  
_It's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like he!_

**Otto:** _My Mama says I'm his special little soldier._  
_No one is as bold or tough as me._  
_Has my Mama told you,_  
_One day when I'm older,_  
_I can be a soldier,_  
_And shoot you in the face?_

**All:** _We say our Mama is a Miricle!_  
_That he's as braver then the braverest of all_  
_You can be all cynical, but it's a truth empirical._  
_There's never been a miracle, a miracle, a miracle as he!_  
_Miracle! Miracle!_  
_He's a miracle!_  
_A Miracle!_  
_Every life's a miracle!_  
_The best fantastical miracle we have ever seen!_

**Mitch: **_Our Mama says we are miracles_  
_One look at our face, and it's plain to see._  
_Ever since the day doc chopped the umbilical cord,_  
_It's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like he!_  
**Nathan: **_Our Mama says I'm a miracle._  
_One look at my face, and it's plain to see._  
_Ever since the day doc chopped the umbilical cord,_  
_It's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like he!_

**Philip: **_Take another picture of our Mama with the card that we made._  
_The role of Mama has never been portrayed with such convincing sway._  
_"That's right, honey, look at Mama!"_  
**Peter:**_"Don't put honey on your brother."_  
_"Smile for Mama;" _  
**Collin:** _"Smile for Mama!"_  
_"I think he blinked."_  
**All:** _Well, take another!_

_Our Mama says I'm a miracle._  
_One look at my face, and it's plain to see._  
_Ever since the day doc chopped the umbilical cord,_  
_It's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like he!_

**Collin: **_(Take another!)_  
**Wes:** _My Mama says I'm a miracle._  
**Peter:** _(He looks lovely in this light.)_  
**Isaac:**_ One look at my face, and it's plain to see._  
**Peter:** _(Honey... Honey...)_  
**Nathan: **_Ever since the day doc chopped the umbilical cord,_  
**Philip:** _("Don't put honey on your brother.")_  
**All:**_It's been clear there's no peer for a miracle like he!_

_We say our Mama is a Miricle!_  
_That he's as braver then the braverest of all_  
_You can be all cynical, but it's a truth empirical._  
_There's never been a miracle, a miracle, a miracle as he!_  
_Miracle! Miracle!_  
_He's a miracle!_  
_A Miracle!_  
_Every life's a miracle!_  
_The best fantastical miracle we have ever seen!_

The song ended and the boys were perched on the bed, they could see the smoke drifting from Jerry's ears, Wes' grin turned to a nervous smile, "guys, run!" No sooner did he say it did Jerry leap to catch one of them, but failed, so he chased them. He managed to capture Mitch and grinned, picking the boy up over his shoulder, Wes saw him heading outside, knowing where this was going so called the boys for back-up. As Mitch pleaded playfully not to be thrown in the pool Wes got the boys ready. "Charge!" He yelled as Jerry was about to let go of Mitch, Jerry turned in shock to see all of his boys and Justine running at him, pushing him into the pool as they jumped. Mark and Emma watching from the safety of the patio.

"Em'" Jerry called regaining his breath, "join us!"

"Not likely," she laughed. Jerry gave her a look and she knew what that meant. "Mark if you da-" too late, Mark had her over his shoulder and cannonballed into the pool, Emma screaming but laughing. As they dryed off in their rooms Emma turned to Jerry after both showering, "did you like your gift?"

"You were in on it?"

"It was Wes' idea." Jerry chuckled.

"That kid, I really should've seen something like this coming." He shook his head. "But I did love it. But I think I may love you just a little more." Emma laughed and kissed his cheek.

"For me it's about half and half," winking she pulled back. "Now, come on _Mama_, let's see what the boys are making for breakfast." With a chuckle she sprinted from the room as he ran after her, laughing the whole time.


	14. Can't Say That Anymore

Chapter 13

Jerry woke late in the night. Emma wasn't in bed or their bathroom. Throwing a shirt over his head he wandered through the house looking for her. She wasn't with any of the boys, she wasn't watching TV and she wasn't outside. He eventually found her in the kitchen, a mug of stone cold tea sat by her laptop, which she was using for a pillow. Sighing he woke her gently.

"What time is it?"

"Three AM, hun it's Summer vacation, don't keep working late," he said softly, helping her to bed.

"Ok..." She was out for the count.

Jerry left Emma asleep the next morning and forbade any of the boys from waking her. He sent them to the Park with Bastian and Howard who were visiting so he could talk to Mark. "We're running on Auto here. We need some energy" he said.

"Yeah, but what're we gonna do Jerry?"

"How about a family vacation? We haven't had one in... Ever."

"A family vacation doesn't sound like a bad idea to be honest." Mark agreed dragging his hands over his face. "They can all come back for it too, all of them, full family."

"Agreed."

Mark and Jerry planned the vacation in secret, setting it for the last week of Summer, where things were known to cool down on the amount of people visiting. Three days before they were due to leave they told the 'family.'

"OK, everyone, before you guys go, in three days, we're going on a family vacation!" The boys and Justine cheered, Emma looked surprised.

"Three days?" She asked him later on.

"Yes, me and Mark planned it all. There's something for everyone. Even us."

"Even Wes?"

"Even Wes." He confirmed.

They left the School at 4 AM the morning they were due to arrive finally arriving around 11AM. Once they arrived they were shown to their Villas. Two of them. The first held Jerry, Emma, Wes, Isaac, Austin, Justine, Mitch and Nathan. The second held the boys who had graduated before and Mark.

The teenagers unpacked and headed out to explore, Isaac and Austin taking Wes with them to the Club with ran all day and was really focused on children.

"Don't leave him anywhere," all they could do was nod, Emma was scary. In the club the boys bought sodas to drink and got a table near the play area where Wes was playing. Wes was playing tag with a group of boys when one of the older boys knocked over a girl his age.

"Hey, say sorry to her," he told the boy.

"Why it's just a girl?"

"Yeah, you should say sorry."

"But girls have cooties," the boy whined.

"Do mom's have cooties?"

"No, they're mom's."

"But moms are girls," Wes countered.

"Ummm... You can't play anymore" he said frustrated and pushed Wes over. Wes got up and walked away to the little girl who was crying with her grandmother.

"Sorry about that boy." He said, "he was chasing me."

"It's OK," the girl sniffed.

"I'm Wes."

"Olivia." She replied.

"Do you wanna play?" She nodded and he held a hand out to her to take and they ran off together in the play area.

Later on Austin and Isaac were teasing their younger brother. "Wes has a little girlfriend."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do you were holding hands," Austin pointed out.

"So?"

"So, you have a girlfrie-"

"Excuse me?" Jerry. Now they were busted. "What was that Isaac?"

"Wes found himself a little girlfriend."

"I did not Mama I swear," Wes said showing his puppy eyes.

"Stop teasing your brother boys."

"But Jerry they were holding hands!" Austin exclaimed.

"Who was holding hands?" Emma asked.

"Wes and a girl."

"Aww Jerry he's growing up."

"He's too young for girls." Jerry said.

"She's just my friend!" Wes shouted starting to cry and running out of the room. Isaac found him later and sat beside him.

"Wes, we're sorry. It's OK for you to have girlfriends."

"She's no-"

"I mean friends that are girls." Isaac said softly hugging him.

"I'm sorry for yelling Isaac I jus- go-" Wes broke off and cried in his arms.

"It's OK baby don't you worry."

Wes spent the majority of his week with Olivia who lived with her grand-parents. Justine adored her and Wes and she, Austin and Isaac took the pair where ever they could.

On the last night of the holiday Wes and Olivia were feeding the ducks under Justine's watchful gaze from a distance. "I'm really gonna miss you when we go back to school."

"Me too, my class at school hates me," Wes said.

"Why?"

"They think I'm weird because I can read better then them." He shrugged.

"That's stupid," Olivia decided.

"I know." Olivia's grandmother called her name to get in the car to leave.

"Bye Wes."

"Bye Olive." Olivia hugged him and he hugged her back. She turned to leave but at a last-minute kissed his cheek and ran off waving as he blushed and Justine 'awwed.' "Justine, why did she do that?" He asked as she walked him home.

"Well, you know how you always say she isn't your girlfriend?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't say that anymore," she said sitting him in the car to go home.


	15. He Called Me Daddy

Chapter 14

The start of Second Grade soon put Wes' mind to rest at missing his new best friend. Jerry dropped him off on his first day and handed his lunch money into the new teacher. "Now, don't look so down Wes, I know you miss her but you have friend here right?" Wes shook his head, "sure you do."

"When was the last time I got asked to a birthday party?" Wes said sadly. Jerry thought about it, Wes was right, he never got invited to birthday parties and he rarely had friends over. At home Wes was happier then could be thought because of all of his older brothers that were there for whatever another needed but here, maybe this school wasn't brilliant and the kids weren't really Wes' type of friends.

"We'll talk about it tonight, OK? Promise. Love you buddy." Jerry kissed his cheek.

"Later daddy." Wes walked off and Jerry really started to understand how unhappy he was, Wes had never in his life called Jerry 'daddy.' It had always been 'Mama' since Mark had taught it to him as a baby, hell it was even his first word!

"Jerry are you OK?" Mark asked as he hung up the phone.

"Wes called me 'daddy'" he said.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I didn't like it, Mark he's not himself. I never saw it before but I don't think he likes his school."

"Not many kids do."

"Not like that though, Mark, he pointed it out himself, there are thirty kids in that class, when did Wes last get invited to a birthday party?" Mark took a minute and thought.

"Never," he said quietly.

"Exactly. Mark we need to do something."

"Maybe we should move him to Emma's school? It's a little distance but then he knows her and maybe he can pick up some more friends."

"Yeah. I'm gonna talk to him later." He said as the phone rang, "Warbler Records, Jerry speaking. I'll be right down," he hung up, "the hospital want us to come in, just us two."

"Well let's go down." Mark said collecting his jacket and car keys.

"So we were making an arrest in the city, drugs trafficking, pretty standard," began a cop that had been waiting, "and when we get there there's screaming so we bust in and there's two guys holding down a kid trying to get him to hide bags of this in his ass," he held up a bag of white powder. "We brought him in here to get checked out and they put him under to get the stuff out of him but they're telling us this kid was never registered and has no medical records, how it happened we don't know but he needs somewhere to stay and when I told social services they gave me your number." Mark and Jerry shared a look, really concerned for the wellbeing of the little boy they had yet to meet. "He's OK now, one of the nurses is with him but he does need somewhere to live."

"We'll see what we can do," Mark said and the officer lead them to him.

The small, nameless boy was sitting in the bed that looked much too big for him. The hospital had taken blood samples and were searching for them against missing children from his rough age which they estimated four to five years. Knowing they could be there a while Jerry called Wes' school telling them Isaac would pick him up from school then called Isaac to tell him. Mark and Jerry spent the day getting to know the little boy in the bed who slowly became used to the strangers though stayed wary.

In the labs they found a match to his DNA.

_Four years before Clarice Duval gave birth to her small son who she named Nick after her husband who was shot in a drive-by when she was pregnant. The baby blues hit Clarice hard as did filling the needs of a newborn with late nights and early mornings and the constant sound of his teething crys, but Clarice managed... Until the night of the break-in..._

_Clarice was woken by the night by a smash and footsteps pounding the stairs, immediately she snatched up her baby from his cradle and hushed him as tears rolled over her cheeks. Suddenly the door to her bedroom smashed open and Nick wailed in her arms. The events of the night remain unknown but Ms Clarice Duval was found alone, bullet wound in her chest and no baby in sight..._

Jerry and Mark played games with Nick and read him stories after he was told his name.

Mark was going to stay over night with him while Jerry returned to Dalton to tell the news to the rest of the house. He told Emma about it as they made up Wes' old bottom floor room beside their own and Mark's. One thing that surprised them was Wes' excited reaction to getting a younger brother.

That evening Emma and Jerry tucked him in, telling him about moving his schools to where Emma worked as a fifth Grade teacher. Wes went to bed on a school night for the first time with a smile.

The next day Emma took him to school and introduced him to his teacher, Mrs Chang, who's husband taught dance at the High-school and choreographed for professional shows. They had a daughter in the class too, Sunshine. Over the course of the semester Sunshine and Wes became good friends, of which Wes was very happy to have friends who thought the fact he could read was cool and not stupid.

At home Nick had settled nicely and it was good to see all of the boys and Justine making the effort to keep him involved.

First day back after Christmas break Mrs Chang said they were expecting a new student who would sit on the table with Wes, Sunshine and their friend Michael Abrams. She'd arranged the seating boy-girl and the seat beside Wes was the only one free. At the front of the class Mrs Chang stood with her hands on a little girl's shoulders, the girl was about Wes' height, had long brown hair which was being held back with a braid.

Olivia.

Wes and his two friends took the new girl under their wing and Wes and Olivia became the best of friends just like on their vacation. A couple of short weeks later the four of them were playing in the Dalton grounds in the snow with Nick when police men showed up with Security.

Olivia's Grandparents had made a shop in the car when they were run off of the road by a drunk driver, neither had survived the ride to the hospital leaving the young girl orphaned for the second time in her life.


	16. I Want Candy To Know What Love Is

Chapter 15

Emma and Jerry convinced Social Services to let them keep the little girl and break the news to her.

The children came inside for their promised hot chocolates as men were moving boxes into the entrance hall of the old school.

"What's going on Mama?" Wes asked Jerry and his friend and Nick giggled.

"Me and Emma need to talk to your friend Olivia," Jerry said.

"Come into the office sweetie," Emma held out her hand. Olivia took it unaware of what she was about to be told but went with the two adults while Isaac and Austin took care of the other kids.

Jerry went back into the kitchen to find only Wes and Nick left, Sunshine and Michael's parents had collected their children. "What's going on? Where's Olivia?" Nick asked.

"Olivia is in her room with Emma, sleeping, Wes her grandparents were in an accident and they didn't make it, so Dalton has it's first Orphaned Daughter."

"What about Justine?"

"Well Justine still sees her dad, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So Justine isn't an orphan."

The girl in question, Justine, was sitting in her room rehearsing for the next CD release, a CD which was Austin's idea of older songs that everyone loved, 'Golden Olidies.' She had chosen to sing her dad's favourite song by Suzi Quatro, The Wild One. When she was younger and her mom was out her dad used to dress her up like Suzi and they'd sing along and dance.

The day of the release the family went to the event, Wes and Emma trying to cheer Olivia up, Wes had been selected to sing his selection from the CD 'I want Candy' along with Isaac singing 'I wanna know what love is.' Wes was up first with some of the others as backup and dancers.

(**Wes**/_Backup_)

**I know a girl who's tough but sweet**  
**She's so fine, she can't be beat**  
**She's got everything that I desire**  
**Sets the summer sun on fire**

**I want candy**  
_**I want candy**_  
_**I want candy**_  
_**I want candy**_

**Go to see her when the sun goes down**  
**Ain't no finer girl in town**  
**You're my girl, what the doctor ordered**  
**So sweet, you make my mouth water**

**I want candy**  
_**I want candy**_  
_**I want candy**_  
_**I want candy**_

**Candy on the beach, there's nothing better**  
**But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater**  
**Some day soon I'll make you mine**  
**Then I'll have candy all the time**

**I want candy**  
_**I want candy**_  
_**I want candy**_  
_**I want candy**_

**Candy in the morning time,**  
**Candy in the hot sunshine.**  
**Candy baby can't you see,**  
**All I want is your candy!**

**Candy in the morning time,**  
**Candy in the hot sunshine.**  
**Candy baby can't you see,**  
**All I want is your candy!**  
_(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)_  
**All I want is your candy!**  
_(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey)_  
**All I want is your candy!**

Wes and the older boys bowed and left the stage to enjoy their party. Isaac was nervous about his performance, he rarely performed solo and he usually kept to himself. In the bathroom he was splashing water on his face as he made to leave he bumped into someone. "God, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Isaac stammered.

"It's fine, are you OK?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine."

"Vlad, and you are?"

"Isaac" he replied, "not to be rude but they need me back stage, so I'll see you around?" He said not waiting for an answer and bolting away from the boy he felt something strange when around.

"And now Isaac Newton is going to sing his song from the album," Vlad heard over the speakers and went to see. The boy he'd just met was standing there looking nervous but as the music began and he sang it melted away.

**I gotta take a little time**  
**A little time to think things over**  
**I better read between the lines**  
**In case I need it when I'm older**

**Now this mountain I must climb**  
**Feels like a world upon my shoulders**  
**I through the clouds I see love shine**  
**It keeps me warm as life grows colder**

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**  
**I don't know if I can face it again**  
**Can't stop now, I've traveled so far**  
**To change this lonely life**

**I wanna know what love is**  
**I want you to show me**  
**I wanna feel what love is**  
**I know you can show me**

**I'm gonna take a little time**  
**A little time to look around me**  
**I've got nowhere left to hide**  
**It looks like love has finally found me**

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**  
**I don't know if I can face it again**  
**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**  
**To change this lonely life**

**I wanna know what love is**  
**I want you to show me**  
**I wanna feel what love is**  
**I know you can show me**

**I wanna know what love is**  
**I want you to show me**  
**And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is**  
**And I know, I know you can show me**

**Let's talk about love**  
**I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside**  
**I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love**  
**I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide**  
**I know you can show me, yeah**

**I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love**  
**I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too**  
**I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too**  
**And I know and I know, I know you can show me**  
**Show me love is real, yeah**  
**I wanna know what love is...**

"Isaac Newton?" A voice asked as he left the stage.

"Get it over with, go on, make your jokes," he sighed.

"I'm not gonna do that, I think it's pretty cool," Vlad smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Honestly, so you're a Dalton Boy? I haven't seen you around."

"I've seen you, with Mr Chang, the dance instructor."

"Yeah, he's cool."

"And I saw you at that Skating competition, I thought you were awesome," Isaac said then blushed. They had made their way outside for some fresh air to talk.

Jerry and Emma were gathering the younger tenants to take them home as Nick was asleep and Wes and Olivia were not far behind. They were just missing Isaac. Austin and Justine were looking for him as were Nathan and Mitch. Mark saw him outside with Vlad and smiled, "take the others, he can stay a little longer, he's talking to a guy," he told Emma and Jerry who smiled and agreed.

"So, Friday?" Vlad asked Isaac.

"Friday's good, yeah, meet you there?"

"See you then," Vlad smiled and kissed his cheek, walking over to where his dad was waiting for him. Isaac sat frozen for a minute and smiled, jumping as Mark clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Date?"

"Friday," Isaac mumbled, "he goes to our school, he's a figure-skater."

"That's nice, come on, home time," Mark said wrapping an arm around him.

In the quiet of the morning, while all the others were still in bed, Emma woke early and went to the fridge for a drink. The minute the orange juice hit her lips she slammed the glass down and sprinted to the nearest bathroom to throw up.


	17. What Are Brother's For?

Chapter 16

Isaac cursed his hair as Austin chuckled from his bed reading one his Isaac's comics. "Austin it's really not funny, it won't flatten!" He cried as his hair continued to stick up at all angles. "Austin can you help me, please," he asked with a sigh.

"Sure, come on," he sat on the bed taking the comb from Isaac. "Have you thought about gel?"

"No I don't like using it," Isaac replied, "maybe Justine can spray it down?"

"Think she would?"

"I know she will, come on," Austin and Isaac went down the hall to Justine's room. Justine and Olivia were playing with make-up and one of Justine's face-masks. "Ahh!" Austin cried out as Justine answered the door.

"Shut up Austin, it's just a mask, it's girly night," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What's wrong?"

"Isaac has a date tonight, but his hair won't stay flat, can you spray it?"

"Hmm, Olive, what do you think? Should we?"

"Hmm, only because it's Isaac," she said mock-thinking.

"Get the hairspray then, come on, sit down," she said taking one of her combs and going through it. "Close your eyes or this will hurt," she advised him and he screwed them tightly shut. "There, all done."

"Thank you Justine."

"Hush, now have fun and leave us to girl's night."

Isaac told Mark he was going and Mark insisted on dropping him off, "call when you want picking up." He said firmly smiling as Isaac got out.

"Thanks Mark," he said heading inside the building. He saw Vlad by the counter, "hey."

"Hey, you came, thanks," Vlad hugged him, "shall we get started? What shoe size are you?" Then Isaac realised they were at a bowling Alley. On the lanes they put on their shoes and added their names to a score sheet. "You're going down Newton," Vlad grinned.

"Bring it Skater-boy," Issac replied with a smiled as Vlad bowled his first ball.

After bowling, with a surprised result of Isaac winning by three points, "so you swear you don't bowl?"

"I don't bowl barely, you hungry? Dinner? On me?"

"I can't let you do that," Vlad argued.

"You paid for bowling, I'm buying dinner, come on, nothing fancy, a burger and milkshake?"

"I think that would be great," Vlad smiled taking Isaac's hand in his own.

_An hour later..._

"Can I at least walk you home?" Vlad asked, "You paid more for dinner then I did for the bowling, I'm in your debt," he smiled.

"I suppose, it's really not that far though." He smiled in response as Vlad took his hand again.

"I don't care."

Outside the front door, having got past security Isaac didn't go inside, he stood hugging Vlad, Vlad pulled back and kissed his cheek but Isaac kissed him on the lips as rain came pouring down. They laughed running for cover and the door opened, "you two plan on spending all night out there?" Mark asked "get in here, Vlad call your dad, it's too late for you to go home now, there's a spare bed in Isaac's room."

"Thanks Mark."

"Yeah, yeah, now go dry off."

Emma was angry, no furious with both herself and Jerry, but he didn't know that she was. As she cursed him to hell and back she was tearing a thin cardboard box to pieces and throwing it in the trash. Leaving the bathroom, hiding the positive pregnancy test she headed to the kitchen to start on dinner when Jerry hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, when he did she elbowed him and pushed him off.

"What was that for?"

"This," she turned, pointing to her stomach, "is all your fault."

"What are you talking abou-?" She took his ear and dragged him to the bathroom, locking the door.

"This" she thrust the test into his hands and sat on the edge of the bath.

"Oh shit balls- Ow" Jerry exclaimed as she smacked his arm.

"Language." She grumbled. Deciding to keep quiet until they knew for sure with a Dr appointment Emma and Jerry hugged and made up and went back to what they were doing.

Austin laid on his bed, eyes closed but awake. He was thinking of the first time he's seen Justin, the day he arrived and how he was instantly attracted to him, how he flirted through the number and how the boy had blushed. He got to know Justin very well, then Justine came along. Justin's more assertive and female side. Justine was a beauty, nothing less could be said about her other then Austin was sure he loved Justin. Austin had been sure he was gay. positive there was no arguing, but he had just never seen a girl the way he had seen some guys. But something about Justine made him reconsider whether he was bisexual? But whatever he was, he knew he loved Justin and Justine Gideon and he was going to ask her out. He just had to find the perfect song. Then it hit him as some of the younger ones were watching the Kim Possible Movie.

Friday night, Justine's girly night with Olivia, Austin knocked on the door and Olivia answered. "Are you making a habit of this? Justine, it's Austin."

"Austin, what have we told you, no boys on girly nights." Justine stood in the doorway.

"I know but I need to ask you something important and I think it would be better if maybe I could sing it to you?" Justine and Olivia looked at him for a minute before Justine sighed opening the door for him to enter, the girls sat on Justine's bed and waited for him to start. "Um.. Privately?" Justine looked at Olivia.

"Baby why don't you go and take your old nail polish off in the bathroom."

"OK," the kid said dramatically but went.

"OK, now we're alone," she said.

"OK, here goes," he said to himself and started singing.  
**"I know we've been,**  
**Friends Forever,**  
**But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.**  
**And after all this time,**  
**I've opened up my eyes,**  
**Now I see**  
**You were always with me!**

**Chorus:**  
**Could it be,**  
**You and I,**  
**Never imagined?**  
**Could it be,**  
**Suddenly,**  
**I'm fallin' for you?**  
**(I am falling!)**  
**Could it be?**  
**You were right here beside me,**  
**And I never knew?**  
**Could it be,**  
**That it's true,**  
**That it's you?**

**(Could it be?)**

**That it's you!**

**It's kinda funny you were,**  
**Always near.**  
**But who would ever thought that we would end up here?**  
**And everytime I needed you,**  
**You've been there for me through,**  
**Now it's clear,**  
**I've been waiting for you!**

**Chorus:**  
**Could it be,**  
**You and I,**  
**Never imagined?**  
**Could it be,**  
**Suddenly,**  
**I'm fallin' for you?**  
**(I am falling!)**  
**Could it be,**  
**You were right here beside me,**  
**And I never knew?**  
**Could it be,**  
**That it's true,**  
**That it's you?**

**(Could it be?)**  
**Ohhhhhh,**  
**It's you!**

**'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,**  
**I can see it in your eyes...**  
**Oh, that it's real,**  
**And it's true,**  
**And it's just me and you?**  
**Could it be?**  
**(Could it be?)**  
**That it's true,**  
**That it's you...**

**Chorus:**  
**Could it be,**  
**You and I,**  
**Never imagined?**  
**Could it be,**  
**Suddenly,**  
**I'm fallin' for you?**  
**(I am falling!)**  
**Could it be,**  
**You were right here beside me?**  
**And I never knew?**  
**Could it be,**  
**That it's true,**  
**That it's you!**

**(Could it be?)**  
**Oh, yeah!**  
**That it's you!**

**Could it be,**  
**That it's true,**  
**That it's you!**  
**(Could it be?**  
**That it's true?)**

**That it's you!**  
**(That it's you!)**

**Oh, it's you..."**

Justine smiled and took his held out hand, "darling as sweet as that was, what can I do because I promised Olivia a girly night?"

"Justine, would you go out with me, tomorrow night?" Justine stood leading him by the hand to the door and set him outside.

"Pick me up at six," she said kissing his cheek and closing the door.

"Austin where are we?" Justine asked, they'd taken three busses and had been walking for the last twenty minutes.

"We're here."

"A roller rink? This is amazing, Austin." She hugged him and they went inside. They skated hand in hand for a while then Justine stopped him, "I think we have company." Austin looked to where she was looking. Isaac, Mitch and Nathan were in the arcade pretending to play a game. "I'm gonna order something for us to eat."

"I'm going to talk to them." He said kissing her cheek. "You really couldn't resist could you?" He asked leaning against the wall where they were at a machine.

"Oh was tonight your date with Justine?"

"That was tonight?"

"Isaac did you know?"

"I had no idea."

"You guys are asses, stop spying on my date."

"Hey, Austin, what else at brother's for?" Nathan called and Austin rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"We aren't going home yet, come on," Justine said grabbing his hand and dragging him through the crowds to a park, where she was sure they had lost their stalkers. "Think you can climb?"

"Climb that?"

"Come on Austin, if I can, so can you," she laughed. They climbed the tree and watched the the sunset, Austin sitting against the tree, Justine's back to his chest.

"It's late, we should go home."

"OK," Justine said softly climbing down, stopping to wait for Austin and kissed him fully on the lips. They walked back and caught the bus, hand in hand, not letting go. "Thank you for tonight, I had fun Austin."

"Me too, after you," he smiled opening her the door, they walked in and Wes and Olivia were sitting on the stairs.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

"There's people in the kitchen with Mama and Papa."

"They want to take Austin away." Olivia said.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not going anywhere, I promise, I'll meet you guys upstairs," he said to Justine who nodded as he went towards the kitchen to find two people looking at him.

"Austin, son, we've come to take you home."


	18. Justine Told Me To Man Up So I Did

Chapter 17

_"Thank you for tonight, I had fun Austin."_

_"Me too, after you," he smiled opening her the door, they walked in and Wes and Olivia were sitting on the stairs._

_"Guys, what's wrong?"_

_"There's people in the kitchen with Mama and Papa."_

_"They want to take Austin away." Olivia said._

_"Don't worry guys, I'm not going anywhere, I promise, I'll meet you guys upstairs," he said to Justine who nodded as he went towards the kitchen to find two people looking at him._

_"Austin, son, we've come to take you home."_

"I-I-I um... Mom? Dad?"

"We heard your last CD son, you're ready, we've come to take you home."

"I, but this is my home," Austin said backing to the wall.

"Austin, home is with us, your mom and dad and brothers."

"Then where have you been? All these years?"

"We were traveling, on tour, our family, we need you to join us."

"I can't leave, I have friends, a life, someone I love."

"Austin we're taking you to the family's level of fame and fortune, don't you want to be with us again?"

"I... Umm.."

"Your family?"

"Umm..."

"Fam-"

"OK enough," Jerry stepped in, "look that's enough, this can wait, OK, it's late, Austin I think you should go upstairs." He said softly and Austin nodded. The smaller children, including Nick were in Austin's room with Isaac and Justine.

"Please don't leave Austin," Wes said hugging him.

"Hey, look at me, I am not leaving, they left me here and now I am not leaving my family." He hugged the small boy and ushered the others to join the hug. The children hugged Austin as did the two teenagers.

Jerry peaked into Austin's room, smiling at the scene before him.

"Mark, don't let them in until me and Emma get back from our appointment," Jerry told him zipping up his jacket.

"I won't let them in without you here, got it. Austin still sleeping?"

"Yeah, the three kids Isaac and Justine with him" Jerry sighed.

"We can't let him go, we're his family, by law."

"They are by blood, we'll just have to see how this plays out." Jerry said calling Emma before they were late.

At the clinic Emma told the Dr all he asked and laid back on the bed while he took an ultrasound. "Yep, you're pregnant, congratulations, there's the heart there, beating," he said as the couple sighed, knowing they had a lot to consider.

Back at the school Mark got the camp in Austin's room up and fed. Austin took a shower and sat at the breakfast bar. Even Justine wasn't herself, Justin was making an appearance holding Austin's hand at which the children weren't even teasing them. Jerry and Emma returned, Emma heading straight upstairs and Jerry looking like he was about to cry but he held it together as Austin's parents arrived and ushered all of them outside, including Austin.

In the office, Mark began. "When we took Austin in you signed over his guardianship to us-"

"But we're his parents."

"By blood yes, but by law not, Austin doesn't even know you, we can't just tell him to pack his bags and leave with complete strangers to him."

"Why not, we did."

"Not helping your case here." Mark stated.

"We're his parents it is our right to have our so-"

"We thought you might say that, this is Ethan. Our Social Worker and he has been researching who has right of way here and it's us, we are Austin's guardians and parents."

"You can't do this, Austin should be with us, his family."

"They're my family!" A voice from the door shouted. "You aren't my family, you may have created me but you aren't my family, family takes care of you when you're sick, family tuck's you in and sings when you have nightmares, family doesn't send you away to be trained up to fit in with some perfect world," Austin cried stepping beside Jerry. "I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with my family, real parents and my partner, who I'm pretty sure I love." Austin said firmly.

"We will be back Austin and next time you'll join us" the woman said in a huff storming out of the office, the man glared at Mark and Jerry.

"Son I have never been more disappointed in you."

"Boo hoo go cry somewhere else." Austin said defiantly folding his arms. The man walked out and Mark and Jerry looked like they thought he was sick.

"Are you OK?"

"Austin what has gotten into you?"

"Justine told me to man up and tell them the truth, so I did." Austin shrugged walking out of the room, happy he was staying home.


	19. Walked Away Alone

Chapter 18

Tom Bedford, the Pop Star who was brought in from being abused by his manager was on Summer break from College a week after Austin's parents walked out of Dalton. He arrived back during the night so Emma and Jerry were letting him sleep before setting the kids on him. Emma walked into the kitchen, tired from waiting up and nodded to Mark who was drinking coffee then greeting a stranger which took a minute for her to realize was present.

"Mark, who's this?" She asked and the man stood up, offering her a hand.

"Lucas Bedford, Tom's older brother." He smiled

"I didn't know Tom had an older brother."

"He doesn't, I was taken away when he was a baby," he said showing her an aged photo of himself roughly seven holding a baby. "Social services split us up and Tom got discovered as being able to sing and after years of searching I saw him perform at one of your concerts and contacted Mark."

"Well he got home from College last night, he's sleeping."

"College? What does he study?"

"He's doing an engineering degree at Yale."

"Yale? That's amazing," Lucas said, "I'm a teacher at High School in the City, I graduated from NYU three years ago. I just can't believe he's been so close all this time."

"You found him now though," Mark smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys," Lucas smiled.

When Emma set the children on Tom he came into the kitchen carrying Nick, Wes and Olivia running after him. "Morning mom."

"Morning Tom, you have a visitor."

"Me? Really? Who?"

"It's a family thing, Mark wants you dressed and in the office after breakfast," she said pushing a bowl and some cereal towards him.

"Am I allowed milk?" He asked.

"I'm not your slave."

Mark and Lucas sat in the office, talking about what Lucas wanted from this meeting.

"I just want my brother. I missed out on so much and I just want him back if not as my brother then as a friend" he explained to Mark as a younger boy knocked on the door and entered the office.

"Oh sorry Mark, I didn't kn-"

"No, Tom, come in," he said "Tom, this is Lucas."

"Hey."

"Lucas contacted me and we have proof that he's related to you, as your older brother." Lucas stood and offered a hand for his brother to shake.

"If you were my brother where were you when I needed you?"

"Social Services kept me away from you, they claim about it being for the good of the kid but people need family, I kept an eye on your every move, tried running away a few times but they caught me, I really tried Tom, but then college came and I had to buckle down, but I knew you were with Warbler records and safe by then. I know it's a lot to take in but-"

"I get it, it is, yeah, a lot, could we talk over a coffee or something? I need caffeine to wake up?"

"That sounds good."

Over the last week the boys noticed a change in Emma and Jerry. They didn't talk as much, they were rarely seen, together or apart and it seemed only Mark knew why.

"You don't think they're gonna split up do you?" Asked Isaac who was sitting beside Vlad with Olivia cuddling his side.

"Mama and Mom split up? Never," Austin said reassuring the younger and now more frightened children.

"What'll happen to us?" Nick asked.

"We'd stay here with Mark and Jerry and Emma would have to go back to Sweden, I guess," Mitch said sadly.

"I don't wanna lose my mommy," Wes whispered to Justine who was cuddling him.

"You won't baby, I promise."

Meanwhile Emma was packing a bag, planning a trip home to talk to her family. She really was lost. She loved Jerry and she loved looking after the boys but a baby of her own? It really was a lot to take in and think about. Jerry drove her in silence and walked her to the furthest point he could go. "I love you." He said kissing her cheek. She nodded and kissed his cheek, trying not to well up with tears as she walked through the Terminal and away from her husband.


End file.
